Double Life
by Princess101855
Summary: Harry has always been Gryffindor's Golden Boy. The shy, sweet and brave boy from the canon universe we all know. But what if he also led a different life. One that no one but his oldest friends from the muggle world knew? It will possibly topple the wizarding world. And that's exactly what Harry wants to happen. Hunger Game references and Spy elements included.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and was having trouble writing for my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its aspects, nor the names from the Hunger games. J.K Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter One

"Harry! Harry!" Harry Potter looked for the voice and found an eight year old girl running towards him.

"Ellie? What are you doing here? Where's 'Liza?"

"'Liza is with dad and he's been drinking again and 'Liza told me to hide. I ran here 'cause I know you were coming home. Please Peeta?"

"Have you called Fee? Ced? Mark? Ed?" Ellie shook her head no. Harry gave her a hug.

"Ellie listen," Harry had his hands on her shoulders and was staring at her.

"Go to the safe house, I'll give you some money. You remember where it is right?" With a nod Harry continued.

"Call Fee and tell her we need her 'special' medicine. She'll know what I mean. Alright?"

"Alright Peeta," she whispered.

"Come here." Harry felt her crash into him. His took out his wallet and gave Ellie 30 pounds.

"Go and get the taxi." Ellie had read the Hunger Games book and insisted on giving everyone names.

"Harry? Who was that?" Harry ignored Hermione's question as he opened his cell phone. He looked at Fred as his cell dialed.

"Fred, how long do the shrinking charms last?"

"24 hours, why?"

"Perfect," Harry muttered. Someone picked up the phone.

"Ced? It's Harry. We got something at 'Liza's house. Ellie is going to the safe house. Yes, bring my backups. Yes, I'm still at the station. Be there in twenty. Just like the Dursley's. Excellent. Get the gang, we're taking the bastard out permanently this time. Thanks. Get the new keys. Alright." Harry didn't noticed as he was running, that everyone, not noticing some shocked, bewildered and confused faces behind him.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry saw Ellie trying to flag down a taxi and get in while Harry was also flagging one down. Ellie saw Harry and ran over to him and tackled him. Harry noticed that she was starting to cry.

"Ellie, promise me you'll be strong, for your sister. Do you remember the number?"

"187 Queen Ave." Ellie whispered in his ear.

"That's right. Fee will be there soon after you call her, alright? I'll help you get a taxi." They ended up trying for a few minutes to find a driver that would only take Ellie.

"Stay safe," she whispered as she got in. Harry watched the taxi disappear into traffic. Trying his luck again, one came after a frustrating five minutes. Harry instructed the driver.

"Number 10 Privet Drive."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry stepped out after paying the driver and saw Ed running towards him.

"Got the message. Dursley version?"

"Try Smith version and paranoia. 'Liza's father could've wired the house for all we know. You know he's been dying to see me again after last time."

"Was that before or after smuggling drugs into his place so he'd be arrested?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Just wondering, is this guy suicidal?" Mark asked as he walked towards them.

"Got them?"

"Yes, yes. Jeez, you're worse then that Mad-Eye you write about."

"That's something we need to talk about among others things when we get to the safe house. Something huge happened and our plans are going to need to be tweaked or abandoned." Mark handed Harry his one gun, which he put in his ankle holster.

"Still got the dagger?"

"It was a gift, remember? I don't go anywhere without it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's your main." Mark handed Harry what he called his precious (they went and saw Lord of the Rings a week before the gun was done). Eliza always said that he would always get a true shot with that thing. Making sure it was loaded, Harry beckoned everyone over.

"Ok guys. Mark, take the back. Ed, pick a side. Ced, come with me."

"Anyone for the front?" Harry gave him a funny look.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we don't want attention? Now, everyone has a key right? The word is 'Katniss.' Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Harry chuckled and his friends got into position. The interior is a carbon copy of Harry's 'living space' so he could figure out what he was doing. Checking through the windows, Harry could see the doors were connected to wires.

"Seems like he remembered last time." He said in amusement to Mark.

"He won't like you busting in then."

"Screw the old man! We should've taken him out last year. I get to return the favour this time." Shaking his head, Mark commented,

"Shout 'Rue' and we'll start shooting and get the hell out of there with 'Liza. Deal?"

"Deal. Have Fee on standby then."

"Already done. Prim's call got to her and she called me." Ellie's names for he gang stuck after a huge protesting phase from the boys. The names were their new code names. Eliza was now Katniss, Harry was Peeta, Mark was Hymitch ("I got drunk one time!"), Ced was Ceasar because of his flair for theatrics sometimes, and Ed was Cinna because of his calming presence and Ellie was Prim. When Harry asked what Fee's name was, he got a look.

"I don't know yet. How about…Mockingjay?" Harry had to think for a minute. It made sense. Fee would give them hope and acted as a mother to them, even though she's only twenty. She also had a wonderful voice that Ellie would ask her to sing whenever she came. Of course, from the first book, if they were in danger, they would shout a certain characters name out that died during the games, in certain situations. The most often name used was 'Rue.' When she was killed, Rue knew what was happening and they use bullets instead of spears and 'Fox face' if someone got poisoned.

"Got it." Harry looked inside.

"The whole house is tripped it seems. I think a visit to her room is in order." Mark bent down and cupped his hands while Harry stepped on them.

"Ready." Mark threw Harry up and caught the edge of the sill. Harry had enough momentum to get onto it with ease. Harry got his lighter out and shouted at Mark.

"Toss you your lighter, you better have a backup on you." Mark laughed.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mark tossed it up and Harry broke it open on the wooden frame. Deciding to give it a little help, Harry dumped half the lighter fluids on one side and helped it travel up the frame while doing the same to the other side. Deciding to sacrifice his own, Harry dumped most of his lighter fluids on the bottom.

Capping the rest, Harry flicked it until he got a flame and set the frame alight. At Harry and Eliza's house, they decided to 'modify' their windows. They wedged the glass out enough that if the frame was ever on fire it could be popped out. Waiting a few minutes, Harry waited until the flames died down and pried the glass out.

"Heads up!" Harry tossed the glass while Mark moved closer to the house.

"I'm in." Carefully stepping into Eliza's room, he made his way towards the door, while checking for any trip wires. Figuring the door would be wired, Harry looked for the bolts for the door. Finding them, Harry had to squeeze his hand enough to get the bolts. Popping them out, Harry carried the door to her bed and dumped it on it. Stepping over the wires, Harry jumped over the stir railing, fully knowing he'll be heard. A large thud was heard while Harry hid in the cupboard under the stairs. 'Oh the irony,' he thought. Waiting until the man was in the kitchen, Harry slipped into the living room.

He saw Ced's face and Harry signaled two minutes. He found Eliza on the floor and she was a mess. Cuts and bruises littered her body. Harry winced when he saw her shoulder. It looked broken and dislocated.

"Thank god for potions." Harry muttered. Eliza moaned and Harry saw blue sapphires staring back at him.

"Harry."

"Shh, we'll get you o-" BANG! Harry yelled in pain and clutched his side.

"Rue!" he yelled. With the signal, Harry saw Ed coming down the stairs.

"Use the banister!" Harry shouted. Ed jumped while aiming for Eliza's father. Ed dived when the gun was aimed at him.

"Get those wires disabled!" Ed dived to the side and shouted at Harry.

"Give me a Scooby!" Translation: Give me a distraction. Harry grinned and picked up Eliza. Her father noticed while Harry ducked behind the couch.

"Hurry up Cinna!"

"We got it Peeta!" Ed dived through the window when the front of the house exploded.

"Shit!" Harry cursed. Picking up Eliza, he ran to the back.

"Get back here Potter!"

"Not a chance fat ass!" With a roar, Harry dodged and held Eliza with one arm while returning the fire. Hearing a grunt, Harry knew he hit his target and bolted to the door. When it opened, the house exploded. Within seconds, Harry yelled, "Katniss!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter. I had 90% done already so I just had to type it up. Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting so many :) **

When the others heard Harry's shout of 'Katniss,' they knew that Harry got out.

"Come on, before the cops try and catch us again," said Mark.

"Fee's at the house so 'Liza should be fine," he added.

"Katniss," they all said and disappeared. Sirens could be heard in the distance when they left what remained of the house. Landing on the floor, they all got entangled with each other. Hearing laughter, they looked over and saw Ellie rolling on the floor. Not figuring out the joke, Ced got up.

"Hey Prim, where's Mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss?"

"In the green room." She went to Ed and was pulling his hand. Rolling his eyes, Ed followed her to the kitchen.

"Let's go see Harry and Eliza," Mark suggested in an undertone. Ced shrugged. They left to find the 'green room' or 'The room.' Harry always said the latter with a shudder. Ced thought it was funny because Harry would always end up in the Hospital Wing almost every two months.

"Hey Fee! How's the patient?" Fee straightened up.

"'Liza will be fine in an hour. It's Harry I'm worried about."

"Of course it's Harry."

"He got shot and the bullet didn't exit." Ced and Mark cringed.

"I'll help," Mark offered.

"Ced, you play nurse." Rolling his eyes, Ced went to get the potions. Mark got the gloves and equipment.

"Light." Ced went and got a lamp.

"Better then nothing," Fee muttered.

"Ed, we have our first sponsor." Translation: Keep Ellie away from the room.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Here we go then. Mark, numbing balm." Rubbing it around the bullet wound, Fee gave Harry a small dose of dreamless sleep potion.

"Keeps him under for a few hours." As Harry's breathing started getting slower and deeper, Fee decided then that they'll start the operation.

"Mark, the knife." Mark handed her a scalpel and started to slowly open up the wound.

"Keep it open." She used her fingers to help keep the hole open and tried to use tweezers to get the bullet out.

"Tricky bastard ain't it?" Ced said, giving Fee a blood replenishing potion for Harry.

"Just about got it. Ced, help me out. You get it out with the tweezers and my fingers will keep it stable," Fee ordered. Harry was white faced as Fee, Mark and Ced operated on him.

No one noticed Eliza starting to wake up. She had fuzzy memories of her father beating her when she walked through the door. Yelling at her sister to run, she curled up when she felt a kick to her stomach. Eliza didn't know how long she was out for but she remembered green eyes staring at her. Harry. She bolted up and looked around wildly around. Eliza then realized she was in the green room.

"Come on, almost got it." Fee. What was she doing here? She saw her, Mark and Ced all been over someone. Looking past them, she saw the frames of glasses and black hair.

"Harry?" Fee looked over.

"'Liza? Give us a minute."

"What happened?"

"Shot then the house exploded."

"Exploded? What do you mean exploded?"

"The old man wired the house and had to use the 'keys or get incinerated." Eliza paled.

"Oh god, there's nothing left then."

"Eliza, there was nothing left in that house but bad memories. The only here with a decent life is Ellie because she never went through what we have. She has people who loves her and would never hurt her. Here we go, got the little bugger." Ced said in triumph.

"Not yet pretty boy. We need to stitch him up." Mark closed the skin while Ced got the needle and the specialized thread. Fee carefully stitched up the wound and held it close.

"Get me the bandages. Now 'Liza, make sure he takes it easy. We know what happened last time." She said while looking at Mark for the last part. Mark threw up his hands.

"How was I suppose to know he'd jump?"

"Because it's Harry. What do you expect?" Ced offered while carrying the bandages to Fee. She noticed them and started wrapping Harry's torso.

"Tape." Mark silently handed her the tape.

"He should be waking at any time now. I'm sure Harry has some minor healing balm that'll take care of the bruising."

"I don't fancy going through his trunk."

"And we have to wait til tomorrow anyway." Harry grinned. He felt like hell right now. He looked down and grimaced.

"Damn! I was hoping he missed!"

"Harry!" Eliza ran to him and almost did a tackle.

"Jeez 'Liza, I wasn't dead!"

"Tell our red dyed hands that," Fee said dryly while cleaning her hands.

"So what did I miss this year?"

"Not much. Ellie was happy that she was floating her pebble, 'Liza went underground for a few months getting contacts with the vampires and werewolves Ced here was I think, making deliveries with Ed."

"What kind now?"

"Mostly potion ingredients and different potions and books. We made copies and outright stole a book on parcelmagic, just for you Peeta!"

"Thanks Ced. Continue Mark."

"Well, Fee here was going to school and scraping some money. I was quietly moving all our possessions here. Mostly valuables. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I'll tell you in a second. Ed! Bring Ellie up to the blue room!"

"Got it Peeta!"

"What is it with you people and calling me Peeta? Don't answer that."

"Don't worry. Katniss here-Ouch woman! What was that for?"

"Not knowing when to shut up Hymitch."

"Why do I get the drunk guy?"

"Ask Ellie, she gave you that name." Harry said as they went to the blue room or as Ellie calls it, the strategy room. Ed was already sitting there entertaining Ellie.

"Peeta! I was telling Ceasar here that we could get a book shelf filled with magic and fairy tales! Before you laugh Hymitch, I am not too old for them." Harry looked at Eliza sadly He had a whole vault of gold but it was being monitored with statements going to the old goat.

"We'll figure something out." Harry whispered. She sighed and sat down.

"So what's so important?"

"Voldemort's back." Everyone stared at Harry, hoping that he was kidding. Everyone but Fee were magical but is a master at potions because even muggles could do them since the art didn't need a wand or magic. Just magical items. Harry has been taken with sneaking into the Restricted Section and look for rare potion texts.

"Is the government doing anything?"

"Please Cinna, would you seriously expect Fudge to do something smart? No, he's all for ruining Dumbledore's reputation and mine by association I'm afraid."

"Are you going back to the Dursley's?"

"Tomorrow, then I'm out again for the rest of the summer. You want to come Mark?"

"Sure, they won't remember me. All I have to say is my last name and then I'll be loved, right?"

"That's what you get for having a famous doctor and lawyer for parents. So, now that I'm staying, any deliveries?"

"None but the summers still young. You never know."

"Thanks Ed. My contact in the ministry is firmly in place and will give me updates along with my spy in Slytherin and before you say it, they can't betray me or die."

"Aren't you nice."

"I try to be. Back on track, Cedric Diggory is dead as well." Fee shook her head.

"Shame. He was a good man." Ced and Ed looked at each other. Harry continued.

"With Voldemort back and me being the main target, I can't go into Diagon Ally. Or Knocturn now that I think about it." Eliza shook her head.

"Shame, you get the best deliveries down there."

"Ced, Ed, can you do those trips for me? I know those aren't the ones you regularly do, but can you? I have a list of books that I want and that someone contacted me with. Oh, there's also some potion ingredients I need. Mark, get some people to the werewolves and vampires, I think we should start coming into the open with a new side of the war."

"How are we going to fight two sides at once?"

"We go after the bigger threat first, which is Voldemort, then take down Dumbledore, Fee?"

"Question, what'll happen when we take both sides down?"

"I'm guessing that Harry will completely gut the ministry from the bottom up. Along with over turning as many laws as he can. Am I right?"

"Yep, and topple the nobility system as a bonus."

"I wouldn't go that far. Although I might model it after the _muggle _system. Just to mock the pure bloods." Harry replied.

"So we need to send out feelers to the werewolves and vampires. Do we know where the goblins stand?"

"Thanks for reminding me Mark. I think they'll stay neutral for now, it's more profitable."

"Peeta."

"Yes Prim?"

"I know what the dark side is doing is bad, but what's wrong with the light side?" Harry paused for a minute before answering. He knelt down in front of her.

"The light, is almost as bad as the dark side, but with almost everyone following them. They don't make their prejudices as well known, but if someone has a 'dark' ability, then their automatically labelled as evil. A corrupt government that's on the light side is just as bad as it is on the dark. Do you remember the big fiasco with Sirius last year? He was thrown in prison by the light side, even though he was innocent, just because his family wasn't on their side. The light side is just as blind as the dark about magic and magical beings. Does that help?"

"I think so. Where are we going to sleep?"

"Here, you can have the pink room if you want. We'll go shopping tomorrow. How's that?"

"Ok, don't forget the books!"

"We can go to a bookstore and see if we can find any." Everyone moved all their valuables in years ago when Sam gave the house to Harry, Ed and Mark. Since then, if anyone needed anything, they would go to the house to have a break.

Harry hasn't been here since he started second year because of the Weasley's which annoyed him quite a lot. He didn't need the extra worry that someone was going to find out about this. Instead, he's been sending out letters to everyone explaining everything and why he couldn't go to the safe house. During the summers, the Durlsey's and him came to somewhat of an agreement. He can leave the house as long as all his chores are done.

Eliza, being scared for her sister, would often come over and do Harry's chores so he could make deliveries. Shaking his head, Harry looked around properly for the first time. There were more toys and books for Ellie, but that's about it. Eliza looked at Harry with a hopeful look. He grinned while she gave a playful flirt.

"I'm suppose to go to the Dursley's but I say screw them right now. I'm staying for the summer. Same with Ellie and Eliza. Any other full timers?" Ced raised his hand, along with Mark. Harry was surprised with Mark's hand.

"Bobbies were discovering the well known hiding places." Ced offered. Ced was the only street kid that has lived here for years. Harry and the others (except for Ellie), had lived on the streets at one time or another.

"Mark, I would've thought your parents were taking you on vacation?"

"Nope, 20th anniversary or some shit." Mark was very bitter about his parents who were always at work so Mark only really knew his nannies growing up.

"Fee?"

"Sorry Harry. Have to work now. I finally got a job!" Fee's eyes lit up in happiness. They all knew Fee has been looking for a job for years.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Waitress at a diner three blocks from my house."

"Cool." Harry looked at his watch.

"Lets get some sleep. Mark, you still coming tomorrow?"

"Yep. Don't want you dead or anything now would we? Katniss would kill me." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I reckon."

"So, do your wizard friends know about us?"

"Nope. Although they'll find out soon after today. Ellie came running right after we got through the barrier saying 'Liza's hurt. I forgot about secrecy and starting acting out of character. Though, I don't think they'll find me. Most wizards are deathly scared of the muggle world which is funny to me. Especially with what Malfoy thinks."

"How is ferret boy?"

"Strutting around the castle like a peacock," Harry said seriously. Mark snorted. They went to Mark's room and exchanged good nights.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry went down a flight to Eliza's room where she was waiting. She was wearing a see-through nightgown that made Harry look at her in lust.

"'Liza," Harry groaned. They reached each other and kissed with all their passion.

"God I missed you." Harry whispered in her ear. Eliza kissed him again.

"It's been a killer here without you. We all missed you, especially Ellie."

"Well, I am her favourite."

"Prat," she whispered. Eliza dragged Harry to her bed. He knew what she was doing. He started to unbutton his shirt while Eliza was kissing him and helping with his shirt. Their tongues touched and were teasing each other. Harry eventually got it off and tripped, sending both sprawling over Eliza's bed. They held each other in their arms and kept kissing.

"Harry-" Eliza said between kisses.

"What-are-we?" Harry stopped his bombardment. To be honest, Harry had no idea but, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I almost lost you today Eliza, before knowing I could ask this: will you be my girlfriend?" Eliza stared into his eyes. Sapphire met emerald.

"Yes Harry. A million times yes. I've been waiting since you snuck out of Hogwarts for a week to see us." Harry chuckled.

"Apparently everyone was having a field day trying to find me. Cedric said it was quite funny." Harry looked down.

"What is it?"

"I never got to tell you. I didn't want to say it in front of Ellie. I saw Cedric die. The life just left his eyes. If only he didn't take that damn, stupid cup with me."

"Harry, there was no way that you could've known. I know you too well. Don't you dare blame yourself or I'm sicking Fee on you!"

"You wouldn't!" Harry said in horror.

"That's low."

"Don't blame yourself then. Oh, since your staying, can we go back to the house and see if I can't salvage anything?"

"We can go right now." Harry grabbed her hand and snuck out of the house. Grabbing his coat, Harry draped it over Eliza and threw his shirt back on. After finding a taxi from 20 minutes of waiting, they gave directions to Mongolia Crescent.

Getting out, Harry couldn't help but notice a chill running through him. Eliza shivered while Harry held her tighter.

"It's fine. Let's go and see if we can get anything." Eliza shook her head and they walked down to the wreaked house. No one was there thankfully and the two made their way threw the house. While going through the kitchen, Eliza went to the charred cabinet and pulled out a small spoon.

"It's been in my father's family for years." Eliza said.

"Pure silver given to the family by George I. I don't know why, but we have it anyways." Eliza kept it in her hand as the pair made their way to the stairs. Eliza's room was a big hole and the only room that was intact was Eliza's father's room. Harry shivered, remembering this room all too well.

"Let's see if there's any loose floor boards here." Harry suggested. Eliza reluctantly nodded and the two went on their hands and knees, looking for any that could come up. The two knew what they were looking for so it didn't take as long as they thought. Harry's hand brushed against a small bump in the floor.

"I think I found one." Eliza rushed over to him. Harry pulled at the board and brought out his lighter so he could see. There was a fairly large box in there, big enough to fit in their lap. Eliza pulled it out and opened it. She gasped at what she was looking at.

"Harry, these are my mother's things. Letters, pictures and…a family tree?" Eliza was going to pick it up when Harry put his hand out to stop.

"There's someone here." He quietly got up and got out his dagger. Eliza was looking down the window and saw someone down there.

"Harry, tell me you still have that portkey."

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need it." Harry quickly grabbed her and whispered, "Katniss."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The two landed and Harry tugged at Eliza.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Eliza nodded numbly as she followed Harry to her bed.

"Night." He kissed Eliza on her forehead as he left for his room.

"I'm home." He smiled. Harry changed and went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**This one was heavy, I know, but it had to be done. The next chapter won't be up for a while so bear with me for the wait. Other then that, was it good? Bad? Ugly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Already another one! This has got to be the fastest updated story I'm doing right now. The others have hit a small slow patch right now. Thanks all for the reviews :) Now, here's chapter 3 :)**

Harry woke up the next day feeling happy. Frowning, he got up and got his contacts out of his drawer and put them in his eyes. He didn't feel like explaining to the wizards how a muggle contraption could work like glasses.

Putting on some fresh shorts, Harry didn't bother with a shirt yet, knowing Fee would want to take a look at his injury. Walking down, Harry could hear Ellie playing in her room. Peering inside, he saw some toys scattered across the floor and a large doll house. Everyone pitched in to get her one last year for Christmas. That was part of the reason why Harry snuck out of Hogwarts. Closing the door, Harry made his way to the kitchen where Fee was already preparing breakfast.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Fee. What's for breakfast?"

"Toast, eggs and whatever you can find. We need to restock tomorrow because of you boys."

"Aww, but you love us, don't you Fee?"

"Of course I do! Here," Fee wiped her hands on the towel and dragged Harry to the 'hospital room.' Undoing the bandages, Fee looked happy.

"There will be scarring but that's expected. It doesn't seem to be infected so a change of dressing and you're good."

"Thanks Fee." Fee smiled at him.

"Harry, I haven't forgotten what you've done for me."

"Yeah well, it was nothing." Fee gave Harry a look saying it wasn't nothing.

"Honestly, you could've been killed."

"Not the first time. Hey, I'm just wondering if you could take a look at this for me." Harry unwrapped his forearm and showed Fee a long and deep cut.

"It was from a cursed blade and it keeps reopening." Fee looked at it.

"I could try and stitch it up if you want and see if that works."

"I'm almost ready to try anything right about now."

"Alright. On the table." Harry hopped on the table while Fee went to the cupboard.

"At least you weren't poisoned again." Harry gave her a look.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that drink was spiked?"

"You were at a club. What happened to your rule of not accepting drinks from anyone?"

"It went out the window?" Fee snorted.

"Of course it did. There." Fee re-wrapped his arm as he jumped off the table.

"I'm going to get Mark up. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I don't have to see those relatives of mine." Fee rolled her eyes at him when Harry dashed room the room. Opening Mark's door a crack, he grinned evilly. Filling a bucket of mice cold water from three floors below, Harry tip toed to Marks room and dumped the water over his head, ran from the room cackling.

"HARRY POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No your not!"

"Argh!" Harry was on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice Ced enter the room.

"Got Mark up again? I'm surprised you're not dead yet." Harry calmed down enough to give an answer after getting some much needed air.

"He likes me enough not to kill me."

"Wanna make a bet about that Potter?" Harry grinned as Mark came in with his hair still wet.

"You know, take a blow dryer to that mop and your hair could work today." Harry said with a straight face.

"Bugger off." Harry shrugged.

"We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."

"Are we bringing anything today?"

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." "I heard that Dudley's gang will be out and about today." Harry snorted at Ced.

"They don't worry me. They group I'm worried about running into is the Nightwalkers. They seem to not like me." Mark snorted from the other room.

"Would that be because you had the cops bust one of their biggest operations?"

"I try. They don't know what we're doing and I want to keep it that way. Along with keeping this address a secret." Mark came in and tossed a black shirt at Harry.

"Eliza won't like it if other girls are staring at you. She just might kill them." Harry shivered at that.

"True that. Come on, let's go."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"I wonder if your aunt has some sort of mental problem with wanting everything clean."

"Clean? Try sterile. I never thought I'd get rid of the smell of alcohol from my clothes." Harry rung the doorbell and waited for his aunt to answer.

"Oh, it's you. Here for another summer?"

"Nope." Petunia looked surprised.

"Staying with friends this year. I only came to tell you so you know and if anyone asks, you can tell the truth. Oh, and this is Mark Patton, a friend of mine. You might know his parents Irena and Richard Patton." Petunia's eyes widened at that. Everyone knew them from working on famous cases and their research in different fields.

"Well, that's all I was going to say. I might see you next year Aunt Petunia." Harry said cheerfully. Mark snorted and the two started walking down the street when Harry noticed Dudley's gang cracking their knuckles at a ten year old.

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure, it's only eleven." Mark replied. They started walking towards them when Dudley noticed his cousin.

"Hey there freak. Too scared to come home?"

"Nope. I decided to stay with friends of mine. Of course, you might know Ced Frillman." Dudley's expression went from sneering to down right frightened. He knew who Ced was and never wanted to meet him again.

"Come on Big D, we can take them." Piers Polkins flexed his arms in a frightening manor. Harry and Mark gave them bored looks.

"Do they have a death wish Harry?"

"I think they do. I think they forget what we're capable of."

"Oh yeah, killing without evidence. Of course, that house explosions was the old mans doing. We just happened to trip the wire right." Dudley' gang remembered that explosion as they were only one street over from it and it terrified them.

"So, if you think you can take us, leave the little kid alone." Harry said. The child ran as fast as he could away from the impending fight.

"How about you and me Dudley. No weapons."

"Why would we have weapons?" Harry merely took off his ankle holster and the one from his waist. Mark knew he would never part from his dagger. It was his last present from Sam. Dudley went white when he saw his cousin remove his weapons.

"Now, now Dud, did you really think I'm that much of a wimp that I wouldn't of brought some toys. This is the real world. I still remember what happened when I was five." Harry's expression turned hard.

"Then when I was ten and last year. Of course, those other freaks came so I couldn't dish out what I wanted." Dudley turned and ran at that. Confused, his gang followed him. Mark broke down laughing.

"Oh, that's priceless!" Harry just grinned.

"But," Mark started.

"Are you really going to do what I think your going to do?"

"Probably. They deserve it, especially Vernon. I would go after Marge but that's too much hassle. Besides, we have to go. I promised Ellie the book store." Mark gave Harry back his weapons and decided to walk to their hide out in London, not noticing that they were being followed. Harry and Mark were about six blocks away when they noticed they were being followed.

"Alley?"

"Alley." The boys dashed across the street before te cars started moving again. Hiding in the alley, the heard a cock of a gun. Turning around slowly, Harry was staring face to face with Mason, the leader of the Nightwalkers.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Hey Mason. How's business?" Harry felt the gun between his shoulder blades.

"Shut it. I've lost most of my business thanks to you."

"Happy to be of service Mas." Mark eyed the gun wearily. Harry gave Mark a look that said 'run when you can.' Harry decided to move slightly so he could turn.

"Hey Mark, remember Smith?" Mark caught the meaning and started backing away slowly. Harry decided to smile at Mason and when Mark was far enough away, jumped into action. Harry quickly turned around and kicked Mason's gun hand, making him momentarily stunned. What Harry didn't count on, was Mason having back up. Two boys, who were hiding behind the dumpster, jumped out from behind, making Harry curse up a storm.

"Son of a bitch! Mark! I need back up!" Harry decided that running was the best and ran out of the alley but not before hearing gun fire. Grabbing his gun from his waist, Harry cocked it while Mark was also getting his out. Mason and his two lackeys started shooting into the general public.

People were screaming and running while Harry and Mark were dashing away from Mason and weaving between people. Hiding behind a wall, Harry debated if they should shoot back.

"Should we retaliate?"

"I don't know. If we have a clear shot then yes. But not if people will run across."

"That's the problem."

"Come on out Potter, I know you want to. I've been waiting for this for years."

"You'll have to wait a little longer then." Double checking, Harry let off two rounds as sirens started going off in the distance.

"Harry! We need to go!" Harry heard someone call out his name but he ignored it.

"Long way and double back once then through the secret entrance."

"Got it."

"Ok, go!" Harry and Mark took off running. Thankful that they were able to loose everyone but they were almost dead on their feet for that.

"Well, that was eventful." Harry panted.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two went into the secret entrance that was a block away from the house. Harry re-did the defenses on it. Everyone always made sure to disable the defenses if they're getting followed.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!" Eliza continued to berate the two boys at their recklessness when Ellie came into the room.

"Harry, when are we going to the bookstore?" Harry froze while Eliza was still going on about almost getting killed for the second time in two days.

"We'll go right now. Maybe we can get ice cream on the way back."

"Ok!" she chirped. Harry edged away from Eliza while Mark was silently pleading to Harry, who was smirking and escaped through the door to his room where his emergency cash was. Grabbing about 150₤ from his 1000₤, Harry and Ellie left the safe house, leaving a note on his door for everyone to see so they won't get killed when they come back.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Ellie went to one of the dinners for a small lunch. Ellie got a grill cheese while Harry ordered fish n' chips. While waiting, Harry was showing Ellie how to play spit. After dividing the deck into two, Harry showed Ellie how to set it up.

"You put 5 cards in a row faced down, then place another card on the next 4. You keep adding one until one has a pile of 5, 4, 3 and so on. Flip the top card over and place your spare cards to the side." Harry placed his in front of his cards in the middle with Ellie copying him.

"Now what?"

"If you have doubles, place it with the double and flip that card over. It helps get rid of them quicker. Now, you take the top card off your pile. If you had a king, then you can only put an ace or a queen on there. With me? You do this until either a) you can't move anymore or b) you run out of cards. When that happens, you slap your hand on the smaller pile saying 'spit' and that pile is yours. When you run out of cards, we play another round and if you run out of cards before me, you slap the side with no cards and you win."

"Ok." Harry played easy against Ellie until he realized once she caught on, she was good. As in scary good. Harry was almost having to put his seeker reflexes to work with the speed demon across from him.

"Spit!"

"Alright, you win and just in time." Their waitress was back with their meals and Ellie was staring at it and attacked it like there was no tomorrow.

"Ellie, it's not going to leave you and walk away." Ellie slowed down enough to not choke and the two ate in silent. When they finished and paid for their meal, Harry and Ellie left for the nearest bookstore. Harry always preferred used books stores because of the different books that can show up there. When Harry saw one, he and Ellie went inside where Ellie's eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Makes up for your birthday present." Harry whispered. Ellie took off while Harry laughed. Deciding to take a look around himself, Harry was trying to remember what book they already had.

The house already had Jane Austin's books, Jane Eyre, Charles Dickens, Rebecca Brookes and Sunnidale Farms and Little Women. Most came from Eliza but Harry brought his Narnia series. Ellie and his favourite one was the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

Harry ended up picking out a couple for himself. The Three Musketeers, Stories from French History and Stories from English History by Eleanore Price, Lord of the Rings and some Shirlock Holmes books. Ellie came back with a handful as well.

"Got what you wanted?"

"Uh hu! I got King Arthur and the Round Table Legends, A Little Princess, The Secret Garden, Shirlock Holmes-"

"Let's see if we didn't get the same thing there." After checking and seeing Ellie get the first while he had the second, Ellie went on.

"Hearts at Stake, Out for Blood, Blood Feud and Angel Burn." Harry looked at the stack of books and shook his head. Of course Ellie wanted those. Smiling, Harry went to the counter when one book caught his eyes. Covering the title from Ellie, it was a large one that the person behind the counter understood that it was a present. Ringing it up to 90₤, Harry got some bags and put the books in. Ellie was happily skipping down the road in contempt. Harry was wondering about that book shelf that they now needed.

**Ok, here's another one. It was mostly maped out in my head so it didn't take much time to write it out. I'm still wondering about the rest of the summer though so you might have to give me a couple weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next one :) You could probably tell that right now this one is the main updater one. I need new ideas for my other stories. I was going to update in two days after Port Dover but her, I have time :)**

Harry and Ellie got back to the house with the boys staying clear of Eliza.

"She's scary when she's mad," Mark muttered to Harry. Harry just went to his room and dumped all the books on is bed and rubbed his sore arms from carrying the bags.

He smacked his head. He completely forgot about the ice cream. Oh well, another day. Lying down, Harry ended up sleeping for a few hours before Eliza called the boys down for supper. Harry just moaned and didn't bother getting up.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eliza was getting frustrated with Harry. After calling for supper, everyone but Harry and Fee came. Fee had an excuse. She had to start her new job tomorrow so she went home. But Harry, that boy could frustrate her. Going to his room to demand why he wasn't coming, she saw the books beside Harry as he was sleeping.

She was curious on the books that him and her sister bought. She knew that he would always indulge Ellie as much as he could. He wanted her to not feel as a burden, unwanted, a freak. No, she was going to grow up feeling loved, accepted, wanted and having a loving family. That is something that everyone here grew up without. Whether it was neglect, abuse or living on the streets, they all banded together to make a group of misfits with the secret of magic.

Eliza peered at some of the titles. She could tell which ones Harry bought and which Ellie ought. The fairy tales one, she had a suspicion that Harry got it for her birthday next week. Eliza grabbed a blanket and draped it over Harry, knowing he'll probably sleep til morning. God knows he needs it. Everyone needs it. Harry is having to adjust to having his street kid sleeping schedule kick in after his school sleeping clock. Harry admits it's a killer for the first week. Deciding to leave the room, Eliza hid the cover of the book Harry got for Ellie and closed the door.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry woke up feeling oddly relaxed and felt he just slept for a month. He can't remember the last time he felt like this. Stretching, he noticed that he had a blanket on top of him when he knows he didn't go to sleep with one. Looking out the window, he noticed that the sun was just rising. _'Must've been more tired then I thought.' _

Harry changed and went down to make some toast and was going through the mail. Deciding that is they're deliveries, then he would have to figure out who gets what. Harry always got the more dangerous ones in Knoctun alley while Eliza would usually with the books since she could usually charm her way out of a situation while doing potions occasionally. Mark would do book runs while Ced and Ed would do any odd job they could get, as long as the pays good. Harry spent an hour going through the mail when everyone else came down for breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Best in a long time. Hogwarts and the tournament didn't help matters." Eliza rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't think of that here. It's summer. Enjoy summer while you can. I have a feeling that you'll get interrupted." Harry snorted.

"Who wants to bet that it's Dumbledore's Order of Kentucky Duck?" Everyone else snorted.

"I'll stay here today. I need to start that homework of mine or else those bloody vultures will come after me."

"Ain't that the truth," Ced said.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Are the bobbies still looking for us?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on then, I want to get back to the house." It's been three weeks since Harry did his self imposed house arrest. It took him a week to finish his homework and him and Mark decided to go and bust another operation. Ed and Ced were the main operators for theirs so everything was fine in that respect. Harry didn't have the patience for it so he just waved the two off when they asked. Harry heard a sniff.

"Shh. Listen." There was another sniff behind the dumpster. Harry slowly and giving a wide berth, looked to see what was behind a dumpster. _'Not another one.' _Harry thought sadly. Crouching down, Harry slowly reached out his hand. There was a small boy holding a bundle.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"I don't have one." The child muttered. Harry frowned. When he was about to ask another question, the small bundle moved. The boy froze.

"Hey, no need to be scared. Who's that?"

"My sister. She doesn't have a name."

"Well, would you like to live with us? Where are your parents?"

"Gone. They left us and people started smashing windows 'n I grabbed my sister and ran."

"How old are you?"

"Six. She's a few months old I think."

"Well, would you still like to live with me and my friends? Don't worry, we won't hurt you, I promise."

"When Harry here gives promises, he doesn't break them." Mark supplied. He looked around the corner.

"Harry, we have to get out of here. The bobbies are still out there and coming fast."

"What do you say kid?"

"I'll come."

"Here. I'll take your sister and Mark, grab his hand, we'll have to book it to the phoney house then out the cellar. But only if they're after us. Got it?"

"Got it. Are you a good runner?" He asked the boy. He got a nod.

"Good. Now, when I give an order, you follow it, even if it means leaving me behind. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Good. Ready Harry?"

"Ready as hell on fire." The boys crouched behind the dumpster as the men came in the alley. Harry concentrated and disillusioned the four of them. Having his eyes shut, Mark ended up tapping him on the shoulder to let him drop the spell.

"Thanks." Mark peered around the corner and gave an all clear.

"Walk normally. Hey, wanna go for ice cream?" Harry raids an eyebrow at Mark.

"What? Got a better idea?"

"Fine, there's a place up the street." Harry ended up buying the boy and Mark a cone each as he was holding the baby. Making their way to the house, Harry felt himself being watched.

"Mark, 007 mode." He grinned. Harry subtly went into a crowded store and made his way to the bathroom where he changed his hair colour and made himself taller and changed his clothes from a black jacket to a long sleeve shirt. Walking out, he felt himself relax. Walking a little faster, Harry made sure to stay a safe distance and go a different route then Mark.

The two of them have been doing it before for years. Harry would go on one of his routes and Mark would go on one of his. It was an unwritten rule that everyone has to have at least three different routes to the house. Well, everyone but Fee and Ellie since Fee was only an occasional visitor and Ellie was too young to be without one of them. Harry unlocked the door as he made his way in, he noticed that Mark must've taken one of his longer routes, having the feeling that they were getting watched.

"Eliza! Ced! Ed! Get down here now!" He heard thumps and saw Eliza before she saw him.

"Harry? Who's that?" Ed and Ced came in the room as she asked the question. Harry groaned.

"Thanks for that. Before you go off the rail-"

"Harry, I brought back our passenger. He's quite eager to see his sis." Harry lowered the bundle to the boy who handled her with great care.

"Harry?" Eliza asked in a softer voice.

"I found them in an alley when we were hiding from the cops. Their parents abandoned them 'Liza! I had to bring them back. They reminding me of myself before Sam found me." No one really knows what happened when Sam found Harry or how Harry ended up on the streets. The strange part they always found was that the Dursley's always took him back. Shrugging that off, Eliza turned back to Harry.

"Do they have names?" Harry shook his head. Ellie piped up.

"Can I name him, please?"

"No Ellie, he must ask him first, it's polite remember?" Ellie turned to the boy.

"I'm Eleanore but everyone calls me Ellie. That's my sister Elizabeth, although we call her Eliza. That's Edward but we call him Ed, Cedric but we call him Ced, Mark and Harry. Fiona's not here but we call her Fee." Ellie pointed to everyone as she said their names. Harry and Eliza smirked. Ellie always loved introducing them.

"So, do you have a name you like there?"

"Well," the boy started.

"I've always liked Richard and Arthur."

"What about Richard James Arthur?" Eliza suggested. The boy tried it and his face lit up.

"I like it. What about my sister?"

"You can chose her name." Harry said.

"What about Catherine and Anne?"

"Catherine Lily Anne." Mark said. Harry gave him and Eliza a look.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" When he got no answer, Harry looked back to the siblings and smiled.

"So, you'll be known as Richard James Arthur, and Catherine Lily Anne."

"I thought people had last names?" Richard asked. Harry smiled.

"If you're with us, you don't need one. Welcome to the family."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Come on Richard, I'll show you your new room."

"What about Catherine?"

"There's a nursery from when Ellie was a baby. You, young man, need a room." The house had 20 rooms (Harry was silently thanking Sam for magically expanding and making a couple new floors before he died). The kitchen, living room, reading room, library, four bathrooms and twelve bedrooms. One was the old nursery, soon to be Catherine's room, Harry's room, Eliza's room, Ellie's room, Mark's room, Ced's room, Ed's room, the green room (or the hospital room), blue room/strategy room, Fee's room, and two spare rooms, one which is about to become Richard's.

"We can sort out the colour tomorrow when we go shopping for new clothes for you and your sister."

"Me? But-"

"No buts mister. We're going out and getting you decent clothes. Now, lets get your name on the door." Harry went to the small storage closet that had small name plates and stickers. Putting Richard's name on it, Harry nailed it to his door.

"It'll do for now until I can go to the engraver and get it properly done. Now, let's go and get supper and you are going to eat." Steering Richard down to the kitchen, Harry was surprised that Eliza was still holding Catherine.

"Sorry, must've lost track of time there. I think we have some milk in the fridge if Ellie didn't drink the last of it."

"If she did, we'll have to go out and get some more. And diapers, and clothes, and bottles, drag out the high chair again."

"Christ, I forgot how much work a baby is." Eliza sank down in her chair.

"Richard, go and see if the boys left you anything to eat." Richard took off and Harry sat down next to Eliza.

"Harry, what are we going to do? I mean, we still have to shop but baby things are expensive as it is and we have a tiny budget."

"It think we'll have to resort to the old means of food."

"Stealing again? I thought we promised ourselves that we wouldn't do it again if we can help it?"

"That's the thing, we can't because we have 850£ to get us through the rest of summer. We're lucky that the house is paid off."

"True," she sighed. Leaning into Harry, he rubbed her shoulders.

"Maybe ask Ed f he can get some money from the vault and exchange it for some pounds."

"Only if we're desperate. I'd rather do that then resort back to stealing. I don't want to remember those times again Harry!" Tears fell down Eliza's cheeks. Pulling her into a huge, Harry said, "We won't, I promise, even if it means the games up."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry just finished unwrapping his ribs with Eliza staring at him.

"I think we're good now. Let's check that stubborn arm of yours." Eliza unwrapped his arm and saw angry lines from the stitches.

"It doesn't seem to of re-opened itself again. Let's re dress it and hope it's healed by the end of summer." Harry sighed.

"I hope it is. I don't want to explain to the dragon why it hasn't come off yet." A cry from upstairs cut off whatever Eliza was about to say. Groaning, Eliza and Harry made their way up to Catherine's room. Richard was with Ed and Ced at the park with Mark and Ellie getting ice cream leaving Harry, Eliza and Catherine in the house. Picking up Catherine, Eliza turned to Harry.

"How much do you have left?"

"About 420£ and there still four weeks of summer left and we need more food and baby things."

"Not to mention for during school. This is a mess. Old bastard. Why couldn't he leave you alone?"

"Something to do with the Department of Mysteries. Ced got a delivery from Malfoy on books about the Department of Mysteries and prophecies. I have a nasty feeling that it concerns me and Voldemort."

"I would saw just go and get it but…"

"Most of the country thinks I'm a nutter and hates my guts, I know."

"This is so frustrating. At least we have looks of money in the vault."

"The Murauders." Eliza said smiling. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I want to tell Sirius and Remus, but I don't know how deep they are in the goat's pockets. I mean, Mooney would feel in debt to him but I'm not sure about Sirius. He's almost a wildcard." Harry left the room. Eliza looked down at Catherine who was giving her a toothy smile.

"Don't mind him. He's just stressed that we're going to be found and about Voldemort." Eliza gave Catherine another bottle and rocked her to sleep. Placing her down into her crib and tip toeing out, Eliza found Harry in his room lying on his bed.

"Harry darlin'? What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried. For everyone here. This is one gang that can tip the power. If we were to join the Nightwalkers, then their empire will become one of the largest in London or England. Or, the Misfits. They would be able to conquer the rest of the underworld with fear. We're the only ones that are keeping them at bay by sabotage and tip offs."

"Harry, you need to relax. Come with me to my bed." Harry grinned like an idiot and followed her.

**Done! And right before Port Dover too!_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Ok, back from Port Dover (fricken hot there!), and being glad of not getting heat stroke, here's chapter 5 :)**

Two weeks later Harry received his Hogwarts list of supplies. Reading it, he scoffed at the defense book.

"Its useless theory and even that is somewhat wrong from when I heard the purebloods complain about it." Ced said when he saw the title. Harry handed the list off to Ed.

"You want to pick them up? I'm going out with Ellie and Richard for ice cream."

"Alright. Be careful." Eliza called from Catherine's room.

"I have the port key, don't worry." Richard now knew about magic and was apparently magical as well. He went from being a skeletal child to having some form of meat on his bones and wasn't as shy, thick brown hair that had a healthier look to it then the limp it was before and Catherine was getting better as well.

"What is it with you and finding all the magic kids?" Ed asked.

"It's me, what do you expect?" Harry replied.

"Come on you two. I heard about a new place opening a couple blocks from here." Taking his wallet and slipping his port key in his pocket, the three left. Going down to get the ice cream, Harry felt the back of his neck prickle like someone was watching them. _'Do the ever leave us alone?' _Harry thought. Turning around, he saw a group of people briskly walking towards them. Dragging the two kids into the nearest alley, Harry gave Ellie his port key.

"Say 'Katniss' and you'll be back at the house. It only has enough magic for two people at a time. Richard, hold on and don't let go. Now go!" Ellie shouted the code word and disappeared when the people turned into the alley. Harry didn't say that he was afraid that if he went with them then these people would trace the magic. Harry saw the dumpster and the tall wall. Grinning, Harry looked back at the people.

"Do I know you? I mean, stalkers are frowned upon."

"We're here to take you to headquarters." The tall black man said.

"Yeah," Harry started, going towards the dumpster.

"I think I'll have to decline the offer on that. Thanks anyways."

"You're coming whether you like it or not you brat!"

"Ah! Snapey, I didn't see you there. Did you get the shampoo I sent for you on your birthday?" Snape was about to curse him when Harry leaped onto the dumpster and backed up then ran to the edge and jumped. Game on.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry jumped and caught the edge of the wall with curses whizzing by his ear.

"Morons." Harry muttered. He grunted as he pulled himself over the wall and let the wall go. Pushing off the wall, Harry tucked into a roll, thanking Sam for teaching him this. Hitting the ground. Harry panted before breaking into a run. Hoping his cell phone wasn't broken, Harry quickly dialed Eliza.

"Harry! Where the hell are you?"

"Um, running from the Order and trying to get back to the house without getting caught?"

"You better not!"

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna get caught. I'll call you again when I can, I see the greasy git behind me." Harry hung up and ran faster when he heard pops in front of him.

Skidding, Harry ran into traffic and trying not to get hit by anything. Looking for any crowded area, Harry stumbled and ran towards the Westminister bridge, hoping that these people wouldn't be stupid enough to try something in public. Slowing down to catch his breath, Harry didn't see them observing him under a disillusion spell.

He started towards the Garden's when he heard someone approaching him. Taking off again and hearing cursing, Harry ran into crowded streets, weaving in between people, and watching to make sure he wasn't being followed. He raced past Westminster Abbey and ran towards the nearest decoy house that had an emergency port key in it. Harry ran as he could almost see it when he tripped. Scrambling up Harry got hit with a paralyzing curse to the legs.

"Come on Potter," Snape's voice said in his ear. He took off the curse and port keyed Harry to an unknown location.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry landed on his feet which shocked everyone. Seeing the Black family crest, Harry immediately knew where he was. He immediately started looking for an escape route.

"Ah, Harry." Harry looked up and twisted his face into a snarl. Dumbledore was staring at him with those damn twinkling eyes.

"Where have you been my boy." _'Oh screw it. My covers blown anyways.' _Harry thought.

"Not at the Dursley's. Does that help?"

"You insolent brat…"

"Tell me Snape, when was the last time you had a shower? I can see the grease from here and could probably scrap it off your head if I didn't want to die from Death Eatersius." Harry retorted. He didn't even notice Sirius and Remus in the room when he heard a snort from that direction. Harry also rounded the others who were chasing him.

"And why, prey tell, were you trying to kidnap me when I had two children with me?" One of them were about to answer when Harry's phone went off.

"Hey 'Liza. Yes, I got caught. No, I'm fine. How are the children? Is the baby ok? Tell her I miss her and the daddy loves her." Harry smirked at the Order's stunned and horrified faces while Sirius was smirking at this. Catherine has been taken to trying to say 'da' and 'ma' at him and Eliza. Eliza reckons it's because they're always around her (not knowing that Richard was telling her to call Harry and Eliza that), and Fee figures that she's around five months old now. Harry went back to the conversation.

"Yep. I'll try, no promises. I love you. Bye." Harry flipped his phone shut.

"Well, since you insist on keeping me here, I think I'll go and have a nap."

"Oh no you don't mister!"

"Mrs. Weasley, why not? I've just ran for miles thanks to these gits-"

"Language!"

"and bloody well kidnapped me off the street just because we were going for ice cream. So I think I'll ignore that order you said and go have that nap." Harry was almost skipping down the hall leaving shocked Order members. Sirius and Remus tried to follow but Dumbledore thought it would be prudent to have a meeting right then.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Deciding that moping about wouldn't do Harry any good, he decided to look in the library and saw large gaps in the shelves. Harry stood stunned. What happened? All that knowledge thrown out the window.

"How could they do this?" Harry whispered.

"Nasty filth and blood traitors and mudbloods throw out Black books. How mistress would be ashamed." Harry spun around and saw a very old and haggered house elf behind him.

"Is there any way to get them back?"

"Kreacher's been hiding everything the traitor's throw out. Even master Regulus' locket."

"So you're the family house elf then?" After getting a nod, Harry crouched down.

"I have a safe house that has many rare tome like the ones on the shelf. I can get those books out of here and safe."

"How do I know you won't throw them out?"

"On my life, magic and honour as a Potter and Evans I won't even consider throwing them out." A small wind picked up and swirled around Harry. This must've been a good thing because Kreacher grabbed his hand and popped them down to what looked like the boiler room.

Hundreds of books were here, along with Black goblets and Goblin crystal.

"They wanted to throw this out?" Harry asked in disbelief. These were worth a fortune and were only obtained if they had permission from the goblin's themselves and that in itself was a rarity. Harry grabbed the chain from his neck and expanded a trunk. Even though it was only summer, he would often carry it around because of its usefulness, especially in a case like this and usually carried it around anyway.

"It has tons of room. Let's get all this in since I don't trust Fletcher to not nick this stuff." Him and Kreacher got to work with the house elf muttering

"...mudbloods…blood traitors…run away, broke poor mistresses heart it did…" Harry ignored him mostly and was only concerned for the safety for one of the largest dark collections of tomes he's ever seen. After two hours (and no doubt the Order was looking for him), Harry and Kreacher were done, including getting the story of the locket. Harry wielded the story of the locket since Kreacher wouldn't let go of it.

It turns out Regulus turned against the Death Eaters and was killed for it. _'Tragic hero,' _Harry thought.

"Kreacher, can we go back to the library? I want to see if there's any other tomes that might be at risk." With a pop, they were gone. Harry appeared in the library and immediately started for the back and had the trunk open, making sure that the room was warded with his and Kreacher's magic. Harry smirked. Wizard's are so ignorant about house elves magic. Especially Hermione. They need a master to keep their magic strong or they die. Harry and Kreacher ended up cleaning out 90% of the books.

Shaking his head, Harry asked Kreacher to put up and illusion to fool everyone. He knew this was Sirius' childhood home and not wanting to be back here, but destroying centuries old and forgotten magic? Inexcusable.

"Kreacher, is there anything else worth saving?" Kreacher popped away and brought back only a couple of things. The first was a journal.

"It was master Orion's that he found, thinking it was from the great Slytherin." Grinning, Harry turned to the brooch.

"Morgan le Fay's and this was told to be-"

"Merlin's egg." Harry breathed. It was a legend that muggleborn's and families turned away from the old ways don't know about. Legend says that Merlin found the egg on his travels, saying that only the worthy can open the egg. No one knew what it meant though. Of course, many people think that it was lost and destroyed but it was told to have a mythical creature so powerful, so old, that a phoenix would bow to it. Harry gingerly put the egg in the trunk and closed it. Shrinking it and placing t back on his chain, Harry turned to Kreacher.

"Why did you let me help you?"

"Remembers the old ways and not follow a master. Mistress and old master Orion agreed with the Dark Lord's idea's, but not the methods. I feel you can help restore the balance of the world."

"Um, thanks." Harry said. Hearing this name being called, Harry left the library.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Harry James Potter, where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Nope and I'm not hungry either so don't ask." Harry had no patience with anyone who follows anyone blindly and would certainly not eat anything that woman gave him since he was certain that there was love potion in it (it helped to be on good terms with the house elves and know the smells after last year).

"Harry! Don't be so rude!"

"Hermione, it's my life. I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Harry stormed out of the room. Knowing it was dark, Harry went to sneak out the front hasn't seen Sirius at all.

"Harry, I'm afraid we can't let you leave."

"What fucking gave you the right to run my life headmaster? I'm leaving. Besides, I thought Sirius was suppose to be my guardian."

"He got himself locked up with his Gryffindor foolishness for going after the traitor."

"I didn't ask you Snapey."

"Harry! He's your professor!"

"Does it look like I care? Oh, to hell with it." Harry knew he only had a ten second start and decided to punch Snape, stunning everyone and made a break for it. Racing up to the only window he knew was unlocked which was on the third floor, Harry locked the door. He ran to the window trying to get it open. Taking out his gun, Harry shot at it, with glass exploding everywhere. Harry jumped over the ledge and out the window when the door burst open and Sirius calling him.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry swore when he landed and ran. Running, Harry cursed when he realized where he was.

"Fuck Sirius! Why did you have to live here!" He was in Nightwalker territory and it was 11:00. Business time.

Running towards the nearest park, Harry heard shots behind him. Cursing like a sailor, Harry started shooting back, knowing he would hit at least one target. Hearing his name getting called, Harry ducked in some bushes. Pulling his phone out and making a quick call, Mark picked up.

"Yeah, Mark? I'm in deep shit right now."

"How deep?"

"In Nightwalker territory deep."

"Damn Harry! How the hell did you end up there!"

"Blame Sirius and his realtor. I need back up, now. Plus some extra help before getting killed would be nice."

"On our way. Matt's closer to you then us so he'll get there first. Where are you exactly?"

"I don't know! By Grimmauld Place. Figure it out, companies coming." Harry snapped. He hung up the phone and decided that he'll be better off here.

Taking slow breaths, Harry was worried that someone would here him. A rustle from above made him stiffen. Not moving, Harry could make out two feet by the bush. Bringing his dagger out, Harry slowly stood with the dagger poised when the figure turned around. Recognizing him as a Nightwalker, Harry saw the gun pointing at his chest and brought his hand down on top of the gun and punched the person in the face. He heard a sickening crunch, telling him that the nose was broken. Harry decided to pressure point his shoulder that knocked the guy out.

Breaking into a run, he saw a tree and decided to perch on it. Looking at it close, Harry saw that there was no way to get onto that branch without magic. Looking around, he willed himself to jump high enough to catch the branch. Grinning, Harry swung on the branch when a bullet almost skinned him.

Shooting down, he heard a grunt. Scrambling up, Harry decided to play sniper. Taking careful aim, Harry went for shoulder and leg shots. Seeing someone run out that he didn't recognize, Harry took a shot. A scream broke out and Harry knew he hit a soft spot or, the person didn't have pain tolerance.

Swinging to another tree, Harry missed and fell twenty feet and landed badly on his left ankle. A snap was heard clear as day. Clenching his teeth, Harry was hoping that back up would be here soon. And soon was not soon enough as three guns were trailing on him. Not known to any of them, the Order, Sirius and Harry's friends were watching and was horrified at the scene.

**So, how was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's chapter 6. This is the only story that I'm updating right now because of the ideas running around in my head. Hope you like it :) Someone pointed out a glaring mistake so I'm fixing that.  
**

Sirius was in complete shock. Here was Harry, sweet, shy and kind Harry, just punch Snape. Now, he would normally applaud this, but he would never have imagined Harry do that.

Harry then bolted upstairs after he noticed the door was blocked. Racing after Harry, Sirius heard a door slam with his canine hearing. What made everyone jump was the gunshot and glass exploding.

Sirius unlocked the door and noticed Harry put his gun away and jump. Running to the window, he saw Harry run to the park and started cursing. Some of it even made Sirius blush. Calling Harry, he then watched from the window and saw Harry make a call and heard shots in the distance. Running downstairs to the front door, Sirius jerked it open and saw Harry return fire.

This was insane! How the hell did Harry get a gun, let alone know how to use one? Seeing Harry duck behind some bushes, Sirius went back inside with everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Did you know about this?"

"Would I've been shocked if I did? Hermione, you've known him longer. He never told me any of this. Did he ever tell you?" Without getting an answer, Sirius turned back to the door. Snape couldn't take it.

"Let's just get the brat. I doubt he'll last a minute against these people." Sirius was about to retort when he walked out the door. Sirius couldn't find Harry, except for the extra rustling in one of the trees. Right when Sirius was about to call him, Snape yelled out in pain and was clutching his shoulder.

Shacklebolt and Vance went to help him while Sirius was watching Harry jump from his tree and winced at the break. Harry didn't notice some of the other people stalking behind him and saw three guns pointing to his godson's chest. He was close enough to hear the conversation with his dog hearing and it wasn't pretty. Neither were the events that took place after.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry started backing away slowly and carefully, trying not to irritate his broken ankle any more then necessary.

"Hey Mas, how were the bobbies? Did you tell officer Fisher I said hi?" Mason just grunted.

"Now now Mas, you're not a troll…I think." _'Come on, where are you guys?' _

"Shut it Potter. What are you doing in our territory? We made it clear that if your gang or you ever stepped foot here we would bring you down."

"Really? I'm not dead yet and yet, here we stand." Harry knew he was baiting him, but he needed time badly. Eying every gun, Harry had no other options other then magic but he didn't want to get into trouble. That would not be good. Hearing something behind him, Harry kept his face impassive. It's kept him alive for all these years and it might just keep him alive a little longer.

"Tell me Potter, how is dear Eliza? It's been a while since we've seen her. Don't you remember I taught you how to live on the streets when those pathetic relatives kicked you out for a month? Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I never forgot and why would I tell you about Eliza? But remember, you're a Nightwalker that had a five year old and tried to kill him after a month because Nick told you to. You wanted to be a leader so badly you were willing to become a murderer. Tell me, how many more have you killed? 20? 50?"

"I'm not the only one with blood on their hands there. I still remember seven years ago with Fiona." Harry snarled and was about to lunge when shots from behind him went off. Harry ducked and tackled Mason with him, kicking his gun away.

Mason grabbed his wrist and twisted it until it snapped. Growling, Harry punched Mason in the stomach. Mason grunted and rolled over until the gun was back in his hands and aimed at Harry's face. Grabbing his dagger, Harry stabbed Mason in the arm. Mason howled in pain when Harry twisted it and gave another kick while getting up. Mason knocked Harry down and took his dagger and slashed Harry down the leg. Harry gave a strangled yell of pain when he kicked Mason in the face and got up.

Looking around, Harry saw Matt take on the other two at the same time. Running on adrenaline, Harry went over and threw his dagger at the one Nightwalker's leg. Matt took it out and used it on the other guy.

"Thanks Harry."

"No probe. What took so long?"

"Bobbies."

"Of course. What did you do now?"

"Nothing," he said with a sly grin. Harry rolled his eyes and saw someone from the bushes pointing something at them.

"Down!" Harry pushed Matt to the ground when the pistol went off

. "Damn! Is this a war now or something?"

"I hope not. King's cross is in Nightwalker territory which means I'm screwed." Harry said. The only good thing was that the Nightwalker's don't know he always uses the train system.

"Yeah well, we gotta run, as in now!"

"Kinda hard on this." Harry gestured to his ankle that was blue and purple. Matt was about to say something when he got shot through the shoulder.

"Matt!" Harry shot in the direction and turned to Matt.

"Come on Mark, where are you?" Almost on command, Mark, Ced, Eliza and Ed all came from various directions. Mark got to Harry first.

"Hey, how bad?"

"Matt's bad and what took so long?"

"Don't ask. Let's get you outta here." Mark handed Harry a portkey.

"Same password." Harry placed the portkey in Matt's hand.

"Katniss." Mark stared at Harry.

"You were mean to go as well you idiot."

"Yeah well, I can handle myself. Duck." Mark did and Harry brought up his gun. Firing a shot, Harry checked the barrel. Grabbing the one from his ankle, Harry aimed for Mason who dodged it.

"Getting better Potter but remember who taught you." Harry snarled at him but Mason was quicker and shot him in the leg. Harry clenched his teeth and looked for Eliza.

"'Liza!" Harry quickly signaled to get out of there. Eliza caught the message and broke the persons arm and bolted to Harry.

"What is it with you and getting hurt?"

"Not now, we have to leave now." No sooner then he said that, the bobbies were coming.

"Hopefully the others are smart enough to figure it out."

"Mark! Partner up with Ced and get out of here!" Everyone in Harry's gang knew what Harry meant and ran far enough away to port key away. Eliza held out her own and Harry held her.

"Katniss."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Who's watching the kids?"

"Fee."

"Probably looking after Matt now. Someone got him in the shoulder." Harry doubled over in pain.

"Ok, adrenaline's gone. Eliza," Harry looked in pain (probably because of what he had to say).

"Can we go to the green room?"

"Harry Potter. Fanatic avoider of anything relating to a hospital, asked to be escorted there? Mark!"

"What?"

"Write this down! Harry asked to be taken to the hospital room!" Harry could hear Mark howl in laughter.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." Eliza gave Harry her shoulder which Harry took gratefully. Hobbling up the stairs, Harry saw Richard.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Richard?"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when I get Harry here to Fee but you should be in bed right now." Eliza said and gave Richard a pointed look. Harry smiled gratefully at Eliza as Richard ran up to his room. Ellie didn't really need an explanation since she grew up around this. Eliza opened the door where Fee was working on Matt.

"Eliza! Harry! What did you do now! I just patched you up a few weeks ago!"

"Sorry Fee. The idiots at the Order thought it would be fun and kidnap me. What we didn't know was that the headquarters were deep in Nightwalker territory. Besides, it wasn't all one side."

"How so? You got shot, broken ankle, and a sprained or broken wrist!"

"I got my hands on the Black library." Everyone knew that Harry was dying to get his hands on the library since he heard about it a few years ago.

"Really? How'd it go?"

"Cleaned out 90% with the house elf. Turns out those idiots were trying to throw out anything 'dark' so I basically rescued them. Oh, and I got something interesting." Fee was finishing up Matt when Harry sat on the one bed.

"What?" Fee asked.

"The house elf was told it was Merlin's egg."

"No way!" Eliza yelled.

"Yep. I have it in my trunk." Harry showed Eliza the chain. She sighed.

"I guess I can't complain about you carrying that thing around anymore then."

"Nope." Harry gave a cheeky smile.

"Alright Mr. Cheek. Lay down and see the damage." Harry turned out to have a broken wrist and ankle, bruised ribs and scratches and one deep and long one from Mason, along with a gun shot to the leg and with the numerous scraps from his chase earlier.

"Harry James Potter, what are we gonna do with you?"

"Hopefully heal me then give me a tongue lashing later." Harry said hopefully. Fee shook her head and gave Harry a potion.

"It's skele-grow. I would give you a skin knitting potion but I'm out of Dittany."

"Maybe ask Ced to go to Diagon Alley. I thought we were stocked up on it?"

"We were but something got to it or it was a faulty batch." Fee explained.

"More stitches?" Harry whined when he saw Fee holding a needle.

"I could get you the numbing balm if you want."

"No, no, it's fine." Harry said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Eliza said. Harry gave her a dirty look when Fee rubbed in the soothing balm on his leg by the bullet wound. Letting it sit, Fee looked over for any other injury other then the bullet. Fee put some on the other leg as well. Looking at him straight in the eye, Fee said, "You will not leave your bed unless I say you can." Harry winced.

"Sorry?" Fee ignored that and started stitching up Harry's leg.

"I think I shot someone from the Order," Harry said, trying to break the silence.

"Really? Who?"

"Not sure, but I did get to punch Snapey."

"Oh Harry," Eliza smiled and shook her head. Harry's been wanting to do that since first year and finally got his wish and didn't even get int trouble for it.

"There, now let's get this thing out of you."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry was still eyeing the potion while Eliza was about ready to shove it down his throat.

"Harry, just drink it! It won't kill you!"

"Have you ever had any?" "No because I'm not stupid enough to do the stunts that you do. Now drink!" Harry sighed and drank the skele-grow. Grimacing at the taste and wanting to spit it out, Harry swallowed it while making faces the whole time. Eliza snickered at the faces.

"Eliza, do you really get amusement from my suffering?"

"Right now I am." She chirped.

"You are so nice." Harry said.

"Enough Harry. I have to get your wrist and ankle wrapped. Now you have two options. Stay here where I know you won't do anything, or, go to your room and not allowed to do anything."

"But Fee!" Harry whined.

"Harry," Fee said.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to my room. Can I at least have company?"

"Fine. I have to check on Matt anyway."

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"He's doing alright. I could give the numbing balm since it works like morphine but that's about it. He'll be fine in a day or two."

"That's good." Eliza said. There was a crash downstairs. Eliza rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry. We'll stop by your room and I'll see what those monkeys downstairs are doing." Eliza and Harry slowly made it towards his room where Eliza made sure he was in bed.

"Since I know you hate doing nothing, what do you want?"

"How about 'The Three Musketeers' and one of the Shirlock Holmes?"

"Sure." Eliza grabbed them off the shelf, thankful Harry puts them in some sort of order. Grabbing them, Eliza turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back with breakfast whenever you want to sleep."

"What time is it?" Eliza looked at her watch.

"Three in the morning. I better make sure the kids are still sleeping. Night."

"Night 'Liza."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry got through the first chapter of Shirlock Holmes before crashing. Waking up, the sun was high in the sky. Looking at his arm and leg, Harry remembered what Fee said.

"Fee!" Harry yelled. Fee came running to him.

"What?"

"Can I get out of bed?" He asked sweetly. Fee chucked a pillow at him.

"Idiot. I thought there was something wrong." Checking over Harry's injuries, Fee looked satisfied.

"They're fine. Take it easy for today."

"Will do." Harry swung his legs over the bed and almost toppled over. Giving Fee a dirty look for snickering, Harry changed into fresh clothes and went downstairs. Eliza was already up.

"Hey."

"Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Lunch? I didn't think I slept that late." Eliza shrugged.

"Everyone crashed last night. Turns out Ced stumbled into a chair last night so everyone's still out. Turns out the kids tried staying up but fell asleep around midnight." Harry snorted.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"Like shit or a lorry hit me."

"Like normal then." Eliza said.

"You're nice."

"I try to be." Eliza ran to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"We thought something happened to you when you didn't call for hours and only Ellie and Richard came back. Why didn't you come back?"

"I thought that they would try and trace that magic back to the house if I went there. They only wanted me, no one else. Besides, I enjoyed punching Snapey." Eliza shook her head. Only Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry for the looong wait. Part f it was writer's block and the other part was the lack of motivation for a while. Nut, I'm not here to mope so here's the next chapter. It bleeds into the dreaded shopping chapter but I needed it. SO, without further adieu, here's chapter 7 :) Oh, if I left something out or anything, PM me and I'll get it fixed, especially plot holes.  
**

Harry ended up being bed restricted for a week before Fee was satisfied on letting him up and about again after pretty much falling everywhere he went. Harry was giving her dark looks now because of that.

"Harry, it's done and over with!" Eliza yelled at him after seeing that glare for the thirtieth time.

"Sorry." He grumbled. Ellie and Richard came bouncing downstairs with Ellie holding her new fairytale book that Harry gave to her on her birthday.

Flashback

_Harry and Eliza were quietly setting up the kitchen and living room for Ellie's birthday with the others keeping Ellie upstairs. Ced smuggled the presents downstairs the night before and Harry was trying not to laugh as he ended up doing it at five in the morning since Ellie wouldn't go to sleep at all. _

_Harry double checked the cake to make sure that it wasn't burnt. Eliza got everything out for chocolate icing and the sprinkles. Getting the cake out, Harry was smirking at last years cake of angel food with whipping cream and chocolate bars crushed into it. Eliza and him ended up eating the leftover icing from that, with Eliza declaring that they should only have the icing next year. Alas, it was chocolate icing with a french vanilla cake. _

_Getting the cake out of the pan and onto the fancy tray (that was used only on special occasions), Harry whipped up the icing while Eliza was setting up the rest of the decorations. _

_"Think she'll like the presents?" Eliza asked. _

_"Of course. I mean, they are pretty good."_

_ "Yeah well, you got her that fairytale book." _

_"The other boys pitched in for a fancy bookshelf that Ed carved some designs into and Fee got her a dragonfly necklace." The necklace had a gold chain and the dragonfly that was silver and had gold circling it with a stone in the middle. _

_"Come on, lets get the others." They tip toed upstairs to where the others were trying to entertain Ellie but were failing spectacularly._

_ Harry and Eliza looked at the scene with amusement._

_ "I think we should leave them here and forget about the party downstairs, shouldn't we Harry?" The boy's heads all shot up and pleaded with Harry._

_ "Yeah. They look like they're having fun don't they?" Mark was now mumbling 'traitor.' Harry just smirked. Fee rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm guessing everything's done then?" _

_"Yep. Come on." Ellie went to race downstairs when Harry picked her up and put her on Mark's back._

_ "Ah, ah, it's the birthday girl and she wants this, right Ellie?" Ellie was now nodding vigorously. Mark glared at Harry. _

_"I'm going to kill you one of these days, you know that right? Very slowly."_

_ "Get in line then." Was Harry's response._

_ "Boys!" _

_"Coming!" They raced downstairs where Ellie was looking at them impatiently. _

Flashback Ends

Ellie enjoyed all her presents but she fell in love with the book Harry picked up for her. Harry looked at the calendar and saw that there was only a week before having to go back to Hogwarts. Harry shook his head. Everything calmed down after getting back from Grimmauld Place but Harry was now scared to even set foot into the wizarding world, especially with Dumbledore.

"Harry, how are we going to manage this time? I mean, Ellie will be fine since she grew up this way and had Fee but we have a baby to look after again." Mark said one night. Harry stood up and was thinking.

"This is going to sound completely crazy and stupid, but why not come to Hogwarts this year?"

"That'll blow everything! Not to mention I'll probably want to kill half of our year mates."

"Not all of us. I was thinking only a couple of us should go and everyone else stay here to manage things." Eliza looked doubtful. "But wouldn't Dumbledore know something's up if some of us transfer?" Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe, maybe not. It might have to be a risk we take. So, are you in?" Harry looked at Eliza and Mark. They looked at each other.

"We trust you." Harry smiled.

"Ok then. Let's get those letters sent out."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

They had to wait a couple of days for the response, cutting their shopping time dramatically.

"We leave tomorrow!" Eliza cried. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Come on then, let's go get everything. Ced gave us 1,000 galleons so it should cover everything we need." Him, Mark and Eliza all left for Diagon Alley and were on the look out for any of the other gangs that want to pick a fight. By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, all three of them were relaxing.

Entering the old pub, Harry couldn't help but notice that everyone here was actually ignoring him. While he would love that any other day, he felt as if they knew who he was, then he would be treated with scorn. Not to mention he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it. Taking out his wand, Harry tapped the bricks and let a smile creep up onto his face when he remembered the first time he brought Eliza here.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Eliza took Ellie over to Mrs. Figg before leaving Privet Drive. Eliza was a little weary of this but Harry contributed it to her father. Taking her hand, Harry and her ran to the train station and went into central London after stealing some money from the Dursley's._

_ Harry was weary because of Mason, but Eliza urged him on. They went to Charring Cross road and Harry tried remembering where Hagrid took him. _

_"Come on Harry!" _

_"Patience Eliza. It's amazing what happens when you have it."_

_ "Jerk," Eliza muttered._

_ "It's here." Harry dragged Eliza over to the entrance and cautiously opened it. The pub had been quiet since Harry first came. _

_"Just trail someone?" _

_"Yeah, I don't feel like being stared at."_

_ "Why didn't Mark come?"_

_ "Mark was busy trying to get his parents attention." _

_"Again?" _

_"Yeah, I keep trying to tell him to forget it but he's still trying." _

_"He's been trying for years though."_

_ "It doesn't matter now. There's someone." The two kids tailed the wizard who held his wand in an arrogant manner. Harry intimidated him, making Eliza almost fall trying to contain her laughter. They snuck into Diagon Alley where Eliza was almost star struck. _

_"Welcome to Diagon Alley Eliza!"_

_Flashback Ends_

Eliza was enchanted by the whole place and made Harry promise to bring the others. Harry made good on that promise by taking the boys later. Harry and Eliza stayed in Diagon Alley but the boys were more interested in Knocturn Alley, with it being dark, mysterious and creepy. Of course, when they wandered around, they saw some street boys carrying packages.

Harry being Harry, he went to ask them what they were doing. And that led them to the forbidden underworld of the wizarding world. Eliza was mad of course, when they got back and didn't take her, but everyone (except Ellie at the time), now knows the place inside and out. The three teenagers made their way into the alley and what Eliza saw made her see red. The newspapers were accusing Harry to be insane!

"Harry, where is the Prophet office so I can rip those people apart?" she asked sweetly. Mark and Harry just grabbed her arms and dragged her away towards Knocturn Alley.

"We are not killing anyone today Eliza."

"We'll save that for tomorrow." Harry shot Mark an amused look.

"I looked at the Potter finance books and it says that I have a 30% share of it. So, I was thinking of getting Mark, Ced and you to buy 10% for yourselves and then we can have them print what they want."

"What about the other share holders?"

"The Crouch hold of 15% is up for grabs and the Prophet 15% can be bought out. We'll discuss it with Gringotts later."

"Don't forget the Ollivander wand." Harry pulled a disgusted look.

"The wand barely works for me. I like my actual one since it fits better." When Harry came home from his first year, he and Mark sneaked into Knocturn Alley to look for a wand maker since Harry declared, "this isn't an art, it's a mix n' match until we find one that works." Going down deeper into the alley, Harry grinned when he saw the wand maker's shop. Going in, there were jars everywhere.

"Who goes there?"

"Ah…I'm hurt that you forgot about me already. It's only been a year." The old wand maker came out.

"Mr. Potter, is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Well, I heard about the Tournament. Tell me young Mr. Potter, did you use my wand at all?"

"Mostly in the second task and the third task when there wasn't anyone around. It worked amazingly."

"And there's no trace on it."

"Yes that is a bonus," Harry admitted. Even though he never did magic over the summer (because of the Stature of Secrecy), he has used it for some things.

"Now, what brings you to my shop today?"

"My two friends need wands. They're magic but they never got a letter for some reason." The wand maker peered at Eliza and Mark.

"I sense strong magic in the girl and boy. Tell me Mr. Potter, do you make it a habit to try and surprise me?"

"Sometimes." Harry shrugged. Eliza just rolled her eyes at Harry. The wand maker took her hand.

"Now Miss…"

"Romano."

"Interesting, interesting." The wand maker muttered.

"I can feel old magic around you and Mr. Potter. Now, wands. Normally, a witch or wizard has one magical core in their wand. The more powerful you are, the more cores are needed to satisfy the amount of power. With Mr. Potter, he had three cores and two woods for example. Now, stick your hand out and tell me if you feel any pull towards any wood. Everyone has two woods that represent their two most dominant personality traits." Eliza looked at Harry who smiled encouragingly at her.

Eliza took a breath, closed her eyes and started 'feeling' out the woods. She started going over and was disappointed at the lack of pull until she felt a tug at one. Picking it up, Eliza placed it on the table and went back to picking the last wood. Eliza had walked around for about a minute before she found her last wood.

"Good! Now, come over here dear." The wand maker brought Eliza towards the back of the room where jars and boxes lined the walls.

"Now, pick up any core that calls to you." The wand maker walked back. Harry and Mark watched Eliza as she went over all the boxes and jars.

"How are the wand cores determined? Can there be only a liquid core?"

"In extremely rare cases because liquid cores are very volatile and unstable. They need a solid core to help keep the liquid stabilized. Now, Mr…"

"Patton."

"We'll get you started on the process as well." Harry noted that the wand maker didn't answer Mark's first question. Mark went through the woods like Eliza and grabbed one as Eliza made her way back, carrying three cores.

"My dear, you are like Mr. Potter here." Mark grabbed his second wood and went over to the table with Eliza and the wand maker. Harry hung back but was still watching.

"Now Miss. Romano, you have Yew and Beech. A good dueling wand and will be slightly more inclined towards gray magic. Now, your cores, a dragon heartstring from a Parisian Vipertooth, Salamander blood and a fairy hair. Two fire creatures and a creature rumoured to be as compassionate as beautiful. Especially the ones in Southern Europe."

"Hey, Tinker Bell!"

"Shut up Harry! She was a pixie."

"I say fairy because pixies are ugly."

"Now, Mr. Patton, you need your cores." The wand maker said, ignoring the other two teens. Mark went towards the cores and started going through them. Harry watched the wand maker looking over the materials.

"How long?"

"Give me two hours and I'll have this wand done."

"Hey! Got everything." Mark came over holding his cores.

"Another Yew wand." He looked between the three.

"Did Mr. Potter tell you about his wand?" Eliza shook her head.

"I never asked because it was private." The wand maker nodded. He looked over at Harry, who nodded at him.

"Well then, Mr. Potter's wand is made from Yew and Aspen wood. Now, everyone thinks that yew wood would tell you that the owner is evil but that's not always the case. It could also mean that yew wand owners are fiercely protective of others, especially if they also own a yew wand. All three of you have yew wood in your wands. You three share a very deep bond towards one another, one that I've never seen so strongly before. Now, I don't sense complete darkness in you but you're not very light either." Harry was always troubled by the fact that he had yew as his wand wood. The wand maker told him the first time that he suspected that there was something else at work concerning the wood.

"Sir, does this mean that we're dark?" Eliza asked. She was a bit scared if she was honest with herself. Always treading the line between being light and dark.

"No, but it doesn't mean you're light either. Yew wands are always of tricky business because of the natural pull towards the dark arts. Your cores however, balance the pull better. Now, as I was having Mr. Potter's wand as an example, his other wood was Aspen wood. Now, Aspen. Aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, and more likely to be attracted to quests and to make new orders." Harry just stared at his wand. This wasn't anything new to him.

"Now, because the cores balance out the woods as one of his cores is a phoenix feather. Now, the phoenix is an ice phoenix which disappears in a whirlwind of snow, so I hear. The there two are basilisk venom and a chimera hair." Eliza yelped at this.

"But aren't chimera's dark creatures?"

"No, merely dangerous. At least according to Greek mythology they are." Mark said. He brightened up.

"Think we'll meet one?" Harry snorted.

"With our luck? Probably. So, what do you have there Mark?"

"Oh, two cores."

"Hey, better then average then."

"Yeah well, you have old blood and 'Liza might as well."

"It doesn't really matter to us, you know that." Eliza said. She turned to the wand maker.

"So what's Mark's then?"

"Ah, he has the yew wood, which I explained, and Black Walnut. The walnut wood master usually has good insight and has very good instincts. His cores are dragon heartstring from a Chinese Fireball and is soaked in wyvern blood."

"Wyvern?" Eliza asked. Harry looked puzzled while Mark just had a blank look on his face.

"The wyvern is a cousin to the Great Dragons of old. The ones that cold talk and see glimpses of the future and were pure magic."

"I thought that those were myths though."

"They are now, but this vial of blood has been in my family since they started making wands centuries ago. I'm not 100% sure of the properties of the blood so this shall be a fun challenge. The wands will be done in about 6 hours."

"Thank you. How much?"

"600 galleons for both."

"Same way as last time." Harry gave the wand maker 300 galleons and left the shop with his two best friends. They ventured out into Diagon Alley where the three needed robes (Harry outgrew his). Madame Malkin was the only one in the shop at the time when they entered.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We need some Hogwarts robes. Two wizard and a witch," Harry said. While Mark was getting fitted, Harry was doing the mental math for the wands and robes. He hopes that they wouldn't need to go to the vault today. The wandmaker had 600 galleons to be paid and the robes on top of that. Harry honestly wasn't expecting the wands to be so much, but he guessed it was because of the multiple cores and the non existent supply of wyvern blood.

"Hey." Harry looked up and saw Eliza standing over him.

"Hey. We have enough but Ced and Ed will be doing a lot more deliveries if we want to see this kind of cash again."

"How did they get so much? I mean, they only had a couple deliveries. That's the only reason why we didn't go to the bank."

"I think it was what they were getting and how illegal it was. Not to mention they kept exchanging some dark objects." Harry threw Eliza a grin.

"Plus we have our own little black book on these people." Eliza gave Harry a scary grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked slightly scared.

"Nothing." She smiled. Not believing it for a minute, Harry went next for his new school robes as Mark headed towards them.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It took them the rest of the day to finish their shopping and for their 'school' wands. Eliza was scared when Olivander gave her a cherry wand with a dragon heartstring and was relieved that she only got a weak response. She instead got a 10 inch Fir wand with a dragon heartstring. Mark ended up getting a 11 inch holly wand (Harry laughed at the irony), with a unicorn hair.

"Don't worry Mark, your real wand will be better." Harry promised when Mark frowned at how bad the connection was. They went to get the wands and Harry paid the rest of the money to the wand maker and got the rest of their school supplies. The teens agreed that they didn't have enough time to get to Gringotts so they left it for another time. When they left back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Eliza linked arms with Harry and Mark and started singing.

_We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

The three of them were laughing hard by the end from Eliza's antics.

"Gentlemen, we're off to Hogwarts!"

**So, good? Bad? Alright?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was quick :) It's a tad shorter then the last but I literally wrote this on paper in english class because I was bored (watching Lord of the Flies will do the to you). Just a quick warning, I have absolutly no clue when I'll update again. It's looking to be more November or even December, closer to December I think because of a huge essay I have to write, along with a big portfolio. So, less babbling, more reading ;) **

Harry looked at the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ in a weird sense. Mark, Eliza, Ellie and Ced were with him to send off the 'ring leaders' of their group. Catherine and Richard were with Fee back at the house. Harry didn't think that Richard or Catherine would take the separation very well. They have grown into their little dysfunctional family over the past few weeks and Harry was sad to leave them.

"Please Peeta, don't go!" Ellie cried tearfully. Harry looked down sadly at her.

"I have to Ellie. Remember what I said at the beginning of the summer? I'm going so it'll happen." Harry paused for a minute.

"I'll get you a present from Hogsmeade every time I go, how about that?"

"She has him wrap around her finger," Mark whispered to Eliza, who nodded while watching Harry and Ellie. Ellie sniffed and nodded with tears streaming down her face. Eliza knelt down beside her sister.

"Listen to Fee, Ced and Ed. Please don't get into too much trouble because I know you will be in trouble within a week. Who knows? Maybe we'll stop by for a surprise visit. Do well in school and we'll see you soon." Ellie gave her sister a hug.

"I love you mia sorella." Ellie smiled weakly at her. Mark ruffled her hair.

"Don't get into too much mischief munchkin." Ellie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine then, no hug for you." She huffed. Mark had a hurt look on his face. Ellie just grinned and hugged him. Ellie then went shyly to Harry.

"Here." She gave Harry a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Harry, we have to go." Harry looked at Eliza and the clock. He sighed.

"Come here mia principessa." Ellie burst into tears and clung to Harry. Harry shot Ced a desperate look at Ced, who started prying Ellie off Harry.

"Take care of the kids. If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of us." Ced didn't say anything. He just held a tearful Ellie as the three disappeared through the barrier.

"Be careful," he whispered.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eliza looked around the 'Gryffindor' train, as she and Harry dubbed it. They found an empty compartment at the very back of the train, not noticing runes along the door frame lighting up. They looked around the compartment in slight wonder.

"Why hasn't anyone notice this?" Harry looked around the compartment in wonder. It had ruby red seats with blue and silver accented curtains around the window, a meadow forest green rug and pale yellow walls. A chalkboard was on the wall the connected to the door. A chessboard was in the middle between the seats on a table.

"Harry, look at this." Eliza's fingers traced some carvings by the door. Harry came over.

"Prongs," he said softly, tracing the name.

"Padfoot, Moony and _him._" Mark took his knife out and scratched out the name after he spat on it. Eliza leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"Here's one, Lily-Flower." Harry saw his father's writing on his mother's nick name from the Marauders.

"Why wasn't I ever told of this room? Why did it reveal itself now?" The three sat down.

"I don't know." Mark said. Harry looked around the room.

"They must've left everything here from their seventh year."

"Looks like it." Eliza commented.

"Come on, we have a whole train ride to do nothing on." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that you have an illegal wand with no trace on it, right?" Mark blushed.

"Forgot about that," he mumbled. Eliza dug out her charms and transfiguration textbooks, along with the sixth and seventh year ones.

"Why not make some new trinkets?" She suggested. Mark and Harry looked at her.

"What? I don't want to be bored for seven hours."

"Better then listening to Ron and Hermione bicker. Remind me again why I became friends with them?"

"You wanted friends in the wizarding world, remember?"

"True, better then bootlickers." Eliza shivered.

"True. Now what did Ellie give you?" Harry took out the piece of paper and saw a picture of a dragon, unicorn and fairy.

"What do you think she wants with them?" Mark asked. Eliza and Harry had no clue. Neither were very artistic, they usually left that to Ed. They decided to leave it for the time being. The three sat in silence as the train sped through the country side.

"What do you think this year will bring?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. They were very quiet for a couple hours before Eliza got out some candy for them.

"I think I love you 'Liza!" At Harry's glare, Mark quickly amended, "like a sister! Mostly for the candy though." Eliza just laughed as she poured all the candy on the seat. Harry and Mark went for all their favourites.

"Who do you think is this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Eliza asked after a while. Harry shrugged.

"I think Ed said something about a ministry worker." Mark said.

"Great. Frikin' bootlicker to Fudge," Harry grumbled.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Snape?" Mark asked. Harry grinned.

"Hopefully he'll go to jail but we'd need really good, hard evidence other then the dark mark. All because Dumbledore claims he's his spy."

"Is he though? That's the million dollar question there." Mark said.

"Unless he's playing both sides and crawls back to the winning master," Eliza said in disgust.

"We'll figure it all out. Since tomorrow is classes, I'll show you where the Room of Requirement is after class."

"We'll make sure we're in Gryffindor, even if we have to burn the hat." Eliza smirked.

"Anyways," Mark said loudly, "This candy won't eat itself."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three changed into robes when it soon fell dark outside.

"Think she'll kill anyone by tomorrow?" Mark whispered to Harry as they waited outside the compartment for Eliza to change. Harry shrugged and was waiting to be let back in. Two taps later and all three were in robes back in the compartment, waiting to get off.

"At least our trunks are here," Eliza held up a miniature trunk on a chain.

"I don't even know if the house elves know about this compartment." Mark commented.

"Want to go under the cloak until we get a carriage?" Harry asked. With the nods, Harry re-sized his trunk, pulled out his cloak and re-shrank the trunk back on its chain and threw it over them. The three left the train and carefully moved so they wouldn't bump into anyone.

"Here we are," Eliza whispered. They tip toed towards the carriage and Harry took the cloak off, thankful that no one could see him. Hey sat in silence as the carriage moved towards the castle. The doors were open and the three hurried inside. Eliza and Mark went with Harry and sat at the Gryffindor table.

As the rest of the Gryffindor's filed in, they were surprised and confused to see Harry Potter with two strangers laughing and talking. Everyone knows that his only friends are Ron and Hermione, right? Hermione came marching up as soon as she saw Harry but Professor McGonagall beat her to it and the three never saw her.

"…Mason and the safe house?"

"No one but us knows where it is with the SK so no one should find it."

"But what about-" Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw the stern professor staring down at them.

"Can we help you?" Eliza asked in a bored tone.

"Are you Miss Romano and Mr. Patton?"

"Yes," They both replied.

"You'll be sorted last and need to be with the first years." Harry snickered at their faces.

"Have fun with the firstie munckins." Eliza just slapped the back of Harry's head, who winced at the pain.

"Thanks," Mark said. Eliza just smirked while Harry muttered, "devil in disguise," as they walked off.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"What took so long? Do have any idea how hard it was to keep the two leeches off me?" Harry whispered at Eliza and Mark as thy sat down. True to her word, Eliza and Mark got into Gryffindor.

"Bloody hat wanted me in Slytherin," she grumbled.

"That explains it. I don't know what's with the hat and putting secret Slytherin's in different houses." Harry whispered.

"Now, who the hell is the toad in pink up there?"

"I'm probably wrong, but I think that's-"

"Professor Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore said, cutting off Mark.

"Her?" Eliza whispered.

"Where's the black book when you need it?"

"Ok, change of plans, ROR after getting the password from the prefects." The three dully listened to the speeches being made. More then once, Harry had to poke Eliza awake, who got glared at him for being woken up. Food filled the tables and the three barely ate anything, being used to lighter and much less food. Deciding to sneak into the kitchen later, they got up with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Come on," Harry muttered as the food vanished.

"I'll be barely eating anything this year! I know you said the food was rich and heavy, you forgot to warn me just how rich it was!" Harry winced at this.

"Sorry?" Eliza just shook her head as they walked with the second years. Harry scanned the crowds and stopped when he saw who was leading the first years: Ron and Hermione.

"I don't believe it!" Harry hissed at Mark.

"How the hell did Weasley get the prefect job?"

"Dumbledore finally going senile?" Harry shook his head.

"He was senile when he dropped me on the Dursley's doorstep in November."

"Point." The two walked while Mark was admiring the scenery.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned around.

"Hi Neville. How was your summer?"

"Alright, you?"

"Eventful," was Harry's reply.

"Guess what? I'll be able to remember the password this year."

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying not to come across too eagerly.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Thanks Neville." Harry dragged an awed expression Mark away to find Eliza.

"Got the password," he muttered to her when they found her. They broke off from the group and Harry lead them to the seventh floor across from the dancing trolls tapestry. He started pacing in front of a blank wall when a door appeared from the wall. Mark and Eliza were in temporary shock.

"Welcome, to the room of requirement." Harry pushed the door open and a huge room appeared. Large cushions, a fireplace and a chalkboard appeared.

"This is amazing," Eliza said in awe.

"I think that's what the founder's were going for here," Mark said. He glared when Eliza threw a pillow at his head and smacked his face. While the two were having a pillow fight, Harry was digging out a piece of never ending parchment from his pocket. There were four runes at the top of the page: Eliza, Mark, Ced and Ed and had slightly different runes below each of them. Harry pressed the one below Ced's name. Leaning back on his cushion, he waited for the name to glow, which tell Harry that Ced was there. He looked over and saw a wrestling match between his two lunatics.

"Guys! I'm getting Ced here so get your assess over here." The two broke off the fighting, although Eliza gave Mark one last punch Harry looked back to the parchment that had writing forming.

"_What's up?: _Harry grinned and wrote back, _"I need some dirt on someone." _

"Do you try to make people's lives a living hell Harry?" Harry shrugged at Eliza.

_"Delores Umbridge." _

_"Sure, I could give you a whole stack of dirt on the toad."_

_ "Not a fan then?"_

_ "Oh god no. I'll dig up what I can and get back to you. Keep the parchment on you 'cause I don't know when I'll be done." _

_"Get the worse thing possible so I have some blackmail. Who knows what she'll do to me." _

_"Not what I needed in my head. Thanks though."_

_ "Anytime." _Harry threw the pen down.

"This'll be fun." He got a punch to the shoulder as a response. Harry turned to look at Eliza.

"What?"

"You're insufferable."

"Of course," Harry said with a cheek smile. Eliza just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Do we have to go to the tower tonight?" Eliza whined.

"I can't sleep with you two and I hate that a dumb ass staircase separates us."

"Fine. Ask the room for some beds then." Eliza sat with a straight face when only two beds appeared.

"Really Eliza?" Mark said. Eliza hung her head.

"Sorry. I was thinking of having company since the nightmares returned."

"The old ones?" Eliza nodded while Harry sighed.

"Fine. Just tonight though." Harry grabbed his trunk off the chain around his neck and re-sized it while Mark and Eliza were doing the same thing to theirs. Three doors suddenly appeared and the teenagers grinned, all thinking, _'I love magic.'_

They each went into one of the rooms and were amazed at what they found inside. They all were the same with huge mirrors, an attached bathroom with everything in it. Harry smiled and changed, not bothering to try and tame his hair. He waited for Eliza and Mark to come out of their rooms as he waited in the main room. Looking at his watch, Harry sighed and tapped his foot.

"Eliza, if you don't come out in five minutes I'll dye every piece of clothing in your trunk pink!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." The beauty of parceltongue is-in Harry's opinion-that there was a generic spell that unlocks unwarded spells that don't open with 'Alohomora.' Harry took slow, deliberate steps towards the trunk. Mark came out and was sniggering at what Harry was doing.

Before Harry touched the trunk, he yelped as his fingers stung from the stinging hex that was sent his way from a ticked off girl who was standing by her door. She twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I love Knocturn Ally, don't you?" Harry just glared at her wide smile. Shaking the sting from his fingers, Harry dragged his trunk to the edge of one of the beds. The other two dragged their trunks towards the bed with Eliza placing hers beside Harry's trunk while Mark placed his at the edge of the other bed. They then stood around, saying nothing.

"We'll I'm tired, aren't you?" Mark yawned after a few minutes. Harry just got into bed with Eliza crawling beside him Mark slide into his bed while the lights turned off. Harry felt Eliza snuggle up to him and shifted so he could get an arm around her.

"No nightmares tonight. You're safe here."

"I know," she whispered.

"I can't help but see him and my sister…"

"I know, I know. But try not to think about it tonight." Eliza said nothing and tried going to sleep. Harry did the same but wondered, what would the year bring?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry woke up to a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a mass of brown hair everywhere.

"'Liza…get up." She moaned.

"Don't wanna."

"Fine then. I guess we won't see if we the kitchens then."

"I'm up!" He heard Mark laughing.

"Shut up Mark! I'm always hungry in the morning."

"Besides," she added, "we can see if we're the gossip of the day."

"Fine, but we should go and face the music shouldn't we?" Eliza sighed. Harry nodded.

"That was part of the reason why we came here this year. Now, who's hungry?"

**You know the question ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please don't kill me! 'm sooo sorry that this wasn't up earlier. I got sidetracked with my other stories and I nearly for got about this one, and I had writers block for a section, although, Pricilla Harkness gave me a really good idea that I'll probably use in the near furture (just not sure how near). I know I did say around November or December, but...life took over, then exams and couldn't think of anything to write so...yeah. But I do hinestly appreciate all the comments and reviews. That honestly, makes my day :) So, without further adiu, here's chapter 9!**

After they got dressed, the street trio walked down to the Great Hall where there was hardly anyone there.

"Well, that confirmed my theory."

"Yes, yes, we know. All purebloods are lazy asses and think they're royalty and the rules don't apply to them like the rest of us, blah, blah, blah, right?" Eliza shrugged.

"Kind of. I mean, they've never had a hard life. They can summon food, conjure blankets and transfigure things to keep themselves comfortable unlike muggles and us. Plus, classes start in an hour and there's nobody here."

"Um, 'Liza, two hours remember?" Eliza waved Mark off.

"Whatever. Lazy asses." She muttered. Harry just shook his head at her and got out the piece of parchment and was waiting for Cedric's reply. The black book was a small book that has every dirty secret that they've uncovered about someone. Harry was giddy when they found some things on Fudge and Dumbledore. Of course, the only thing they had against Dumbledore was dropping Harry off at the Dursley's and never checked up on him for now because everything else won't stick.

The three of them ate while watching everyone come into the Great Hall. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were the first ones to come in, then Hufflepuff and the Gryffindors came in with a half hour left of breakfast.

"See?" Eliza whispered. It came out more of a squeak and Mark laughed at her. He stopped after he got a punch in the shoulder.

"And to think I was one of them," Harry muttered. He was hoping that McGonagall would hurry up so he could get out of the now very noisy place. Harry put his head down. After only having a few people in a house and no yelling to this was giving him a headache. Eliza rubbed her temples.

"How the hell did you manage this?"

"Lots and lots of Tylenol." Harry replied very seriously while trying to shut out the noise. When he saw McGonagall coming down and handing out timetables, Harry just said, "screw it." He left with Eliza and Mark following him, probably getting the schedule.

"Professor, can I have my timetable now please? I want to show the new students around." McGonagall looked over at Eliza and Mark.

"Fine. Here's your timetables. Don't be late for class and no excuses. Oh, and I would like a reason why you and your two new classmates were not in Gryffindor tower last night."

"Who the hell ratted us out?" Mark whispered to Harry.

"I have an idea. I'll tell you later," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Sorry professor. We lost track of the time and since we were too far away from the tower, we used one of the spare guest chambers." McGonagall's eyebrow shot up.

"I was not aware that a student had knowledge of those room." Harry just shrugged.

"Does it really matter right now?" McGonagall pursed her lips.

"I'll give you a free pass only because it was the first night. Next time you do that it'll cost you 10 points each. Good day and remember, don't be late for class."

"Who am I? Ron?" Harry asked the other two after McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Oh, and Potter," McGonagall called.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office. The password is on you timetable."

"Gee, thanks," Harry muttered.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?" Mark asked. He got a glare instead.

"Come on, let's go and explore." As soon as Harry said that, he basically hid behind Mark when he saw Ron and Hermione come into the hall, looking worse for wear and very annoyed. Harry quickly tugged Mark with Eliza following behind as they made their way to one of the side chambers off the Great Hall. He now knew who ratted him out. Harry led them towards the grand staircases that was moving again.

"So who ratted us out then?" Mark asked as they walked.

"Who do you think? The two have been close to me since first year so three guesses and the first two don't count."

"This is going to be a bitch this year, isn't it?" Eliza asked weary.

"Yep," Harry chirped.

"Not to mention of all the fun and chaos we can do with getting those two into trouble." Eliza just gave Harry her death glare, which he didn't even flinch at. Of course, he's had worse over the years so it doesn't bother him at all. Looking at their timetables, Harry groaned at the Divination.

"I still can't believe Dumbles would screw with your timetable here!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Trust me, he's done worse as you know." Eliza was silent after that remark as Harry showed them a few shortcuts, along with some secret passages that he was positive that no one else knew of and a couple of the many unused classrooms.

Going up the stairs, Harry noted that some of the portraits were staring at him and his friends which unnerved him.

"Um, Harry, are the portraits suppose to do that?" Eliza asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, but it's very obvious that they're spying on us and for who, we can only guess," Harry ended with an exaggerated sigh. Eliza and Mark had to stifle their laughs.

"Now, we all know that this is the Grand staircase hallway and they lead to everywhere…well, almost. There's a couple of halls that you need to take a side chamber from the Great Hall or go through a completely separate hall down here and take a secret passageway to." Mark nodded.

"And the map shows everything, right?" Harry scratched his head.

"Not everything per say, not the Chamber of Secrets or the ROM and a few other spots but those need parseltongue passwords and other things like a certain magic I believe. I haven't even found everything and I doubt I will. With the ROM, I'm sure dad and the others have used it, but could either not map it for some reason, or just forgot about it. I could see if Sirius or Moony would tell me the spells that they used to make the map and see if we can't modify it at all. If they won't tell us, we'll just make our own map."

"But we don't have the knowledge for that!" Eliza cried. Harry just grinned.

"That's why there's something called the library," he said slowly. Eliza just punched him.

"Prat."

"Yeah, but you love me." Harry grinned. Mark just covered his ears.

"No need for mushy talk here!"

"Why not? It's not like there's innocent ears around here." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Mark deflated.

"Fine then." Eliza just shoots him a grin that meant trouble.

"Now, where were we?"

"Um, talking about the map and showing us HOW TO GET TO CLASS!" Harry shot Mark an annoyed look.

"I know that. But we need to stop at the ROM for the little black book parchment that Ced is doing and our other things."

"Are we camping out there this year?" Eliza asked. Harry shook his head.

"Too suspicious. We'll only bring the essentials back to the tower with us and leave everything else. I don't trust the nosy know-it-all and the jealous git from going through our stuff." The other two nodded at that logic. Going up to the seventh floor and opening the door that just appeared, Harry and the other went through their things.

"Ok, just textbooks, parchment, quills, notebooks, pens, sharpies, clothes and that's it." Harry smiled.

"I should never have gotten you those sharpie pens."

"Why? They're amazing to write with and it automatically colour codes my notes!" Mark just gave Eliza an are-you-serious look. Eliza was too happy with her sharpies to notice.

"Come one. Leave everything else in the trunk and lets just bring the bags."

"Little paranoid much?" Mark asked.

"Saved my life a few times so I'm not complaining." Neither Eliza or Mark had anything to say to that.

"Now, lets see if house elves can come here. Dobby!" A small pop and a small creature with huge bat wing like ears and tennis ball eyes appeared.

"Mister Harry Potter sir! What can I do for you?" Harry grinned.

"Can you take our trunks to our dorms please?" Dobby nodded his head, making his ears flop as he did. Eliza had to stifle a giggle at that. With a click of his fingers, Dobby and the trunks disappeared. Harry looked at the other two.

"Shall we?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Divination. What an exciting class." Eliza said sarcastically.

"You think? Try being here for two years and lets see you make it out alive."

"Oh shut up Harry!"

"Hey, at least there were three of us so no one sat with us."

"Did you see the glares that you were getting?"

"Yes Mark, I'm well aware that everyone here thinks I'm a nutter. Moving on!"

"Be thankful that no one talked to us or Weasley."

"I guess." They decided to look for this one passage Harry found by the North Tower where the glittery fly (Eliza's new name for Trelawney), resides. Even though it's common knowledge that there is no shortcuts, Harry swore that there is one so the three snuck out early by using some notice-me-not charms.

"It's here somewhere," Harry muttered.

"What are you looking for?" Mark asked.

"A small snake carving on one of the stone bricks. It was in this area though and thankfully there's no portraits here."

"Alright, Mark, come on." The three search for about five minutes before Eliza gave a cry of triumph.

"Found it!" Harry and Mark came over.

"Thank god. Ok, stand back a bit." As the three teens stood back, Harry slipped into parceltongue.

_"Open." _The wall gave a slight shudder and the bricks started melting away to reveal a small unused passageway.

"Awesome." Mark said in awe. Harry just grinned as he went first with the other two following. They made their way down the winding passageway.

"Where do you suppose this leads?" Eliza asked. Harry shrugged.

"Can't remember but I think it comes out somewhere near the library."

"Handy," Mark said.

"But how are we gonna get through the year? I mean, yes, we can disappear, but how are we gonna make sure that no one eavesdrop on our conversation?" Eliza asked. Harry just suddenly grinned. Eliza and Mark looked at each other in panic. They knew that look too well and someone usually gets hurt after.

"How about the secret code we wrote when we were ten?" Eliza groaned.

"I'll need a key for the first few times because I forget it."

"Didn't it get destroyed though?" Mark asked. Harry shook his head.

"I made a separate copy, just in case." Eliza kissed Harry.

"And that, is part of the reason why I love you"

"And the other part?" Harry asked smiling. Eliza got a secretive smile.

"That, you'll have to figure out."

"You minx." Harry said.

"Um guys? I hate to ruin the moment, but we're at the end of the passage." Eliza pouted.

"Thanks for the news Einstein." Mark shrugged.

"I live to please." Eliza rolled her eyes and poked her head out the passageway.

"Ok, it looks clear." They stepped out of the passageway and saw a blonde girl in the Ravenclaw uniform coming towards them.

"I thought you said it was clear!"

"I did Mark!"

"Both of you! Shut it." Harry nearly hissed. The blonde girl came almost skipping down the corridor.

"Oh hello!"

"Um, hi?" Eliza said almost like a question. The blonde girl nodded.

"You seem to have the nargles working for you," she said. The three were confused. Nargles?

"Um, what are nargles?" Mark asked.

"Their invisible creatures that fly around and like to play around with people's minds and hide in mistletoe." Harry looked at her closely. Her eyes seemed unfocused, but is really taking everything in.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Luna Lovegood. Although everyone calls me looney."

"Why?" Eliza asked. Luna wasn't harmful, just different. Luna shrugged.

"They have chaspers following them around." Harry, Eliza and Mark were confused again but shrugged it off. It couldn't hurt to have someone in Ravenclaw, would it?

"Well, we can help keep the chaspers away if you want." Harry said. Luna's eyes brightened even more.

"That'll be fun. But keep watched against any toads. They love being on top of the food chain and don't like humans very much so they've started striking back against them." Eliza and Mark grinned. Now _that, _they did understand.

"Hey Luna," Harry said casually.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any secrets, would you from these toads." Luna smiled.

"The information should be provided by the nargles when you go to last class. Nice meeting you." With that, Luna started skipping down the hall, leaving three slightly confused.

"Well, that was…interesting." Eliza said slowly. The other two nodded and started going down the hall.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked. Mark got out the timetable.

"Potions," he said with a groan. Harry wanted to smack his head against the wall.

"Great, we get to deal with that git now," Harry muttered.

"He'll be worse now," Eliza said.

"You punched him."

"Who punched who?" The three whirled around with wands pointing at the Weasley twins, who held their hands up.

"Chill!"

"Don't do that," Harry scowled. They shrugged.

"You didn't answer our question," Fred said.

"Snape." Eliza said. The twins broke down laughing.

"So _that's _why Snape was cursing Harry's name more then usual." They looked at each other and go on their knees.

"We're not worthy!" Harry started getting embarrassed.

"Get up you two." He said. They did and looked at Harry.

"Now why is ickle Ronnikens and Granger moaning about in the common room?" Harry shrugged and looked at Fred.

"Their problem, not mine. We need to get to potions or else Snape just might skin me alive."

"Not if I can help it," Eliza threw out. Harry smiled at her.

"I guess. Hey, did he like my present?"

"What present?" The twins asked.

"The one in the shoulder," Harry said.

"That was you?!" They cried. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes!" they said. Harry pouted at that.

"Apparently I'm a really good actor then," Harry mumbled to himself. The twins looked at each other.

"Oh, and Harry, don't go to Dumbledore alone, we think he's planning something,"

"Thanks guys." Harry said. As the twins walked away, Harry called out to them, "I'll give a call if I need you guys."

"Will do!" Eliza rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry.

"Come on, we better go."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry moaned in boredom. What he wouldn't give to be able to play with his dagger.

"Can people be any slower?" Eliza whined.

"Gryffins come 10 minutes early while the snakes come about 5 minutes early."

"We're 15 minutes early!" Eliza cried. Harry rolled his eyes and took out a small notebook.

"Is that the key?" Eliza asked excitedly. Harry nodded.

"I'll write out a separate with all the wards so no one will steal it." Eliza nodded eagerly as Harry took out another notebook and started writing in it in pen.

"I love how people can't tell I'm not using a quill," Harry said.

"Especially after first year."

"Wasn't that when you learned glamour charms?" Mark asked. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Just use a fountain pen and voila!" Eliza shook her head in exasperation.

"So, Russian or German?" Mark asked.

"English for now until we are good with the key again. I'll write the translation symbol on each language." Mark and Eliza nodded. It was a small symbol in the middle of the message that says what language it's in. Most people do it at the beginning or the end, but Harry really wanted to screw with people. He was a sadistic ten year old after all.

The three didn't notice that the Gryffindors were coming down the hall, as the other two were sitting beside Harry and relearning the 'language' that they invented. Harry grinned as he was about to put the translation charm on when the book was snatched from his hands. Harry immediately went for his wand and pointed it at the person and a gold beam of light came out of it, shocking the person, who let the book go as it dropped. Eliza picked it up and snarled at the person. Harry looked up and his eyes darkened as he saw Hermione Granger standing there, rubbing her hands.

"Harry! What was that for?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in a dark tone.

"You heard me. What were you writing?"

"None of your business."

"But Harry!" Hermione cried.

"I thought I was your friend!"

"Correction," Harry said.

"Friends don't go through each others things."

"Thankfully there's nothing in the trunks," Eliza whispered to Mark, who nodded. Hermione huffed at that.

"Well-"

"Well, well, if it isn't weaslbie and the know-it-all."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat. Malfoy shrugged.

"Coming t class since it's on the timetable." Ron balled his hands into fists while Harry just looked bored.

_"Will he ever figure out that he's just making a fool of himself?" _Eliza asked in Italian. Everyone at the house knew Italinan because it was one of the only ways to talk about things that they didn't want other people to 'accidentally' overhear and usually about one or two other languages if they felt like it. The ring leaders all knew Russian, German, Italian and of course, english.

Everyone stopped and looked at her as if she grew an extra head. Harry smirked and replied.

_"No, he does that just by living." _Mark snorted, covering up a laugh. Eliza had no problem and laughed. Everyone looked confused. One person near the back smirked, knowing that the lion coat is starting to be shed. Before anyone could reply, the classroom doors burst open and everyone ran inside. Harry, Eliza and Mark took a slower pace to avoid the crowd. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

_"Nice show." _Harry smirked.

_"Thanks." _They went inside as the other person took to their side and the other three went to their side. There was only one table left for three and it was beside the two annoying leeches.

"Where did you learn Italian?" The know-it-all bugged. Harry smirked.

"From a friend." Hermione was about to say something when Snape burst in threw the door.

"Quiet." He growled.

"This is your OWL year and it will weed out those who can make a proper potion," his gaze swept to Draco who preened with the attention. Eliza made a disgusted noise.

"And those who can't stand a cauldron the right side up." Snape stared at Neville who started to shake from the stare. Snape turned to Harry who just stared back. Snape made the faintest of flinches as he stared into Lily Evans eyes, who stared blankly back.

"I won't take anything less then an O for NEWT potions," he continued. He waved his wand and instructions formed on the board at the front.

"You have two hours. Now get going!" Everyone scrambled to the ingredient cupboard as Harry, Eliza and Mark stayed at their table.

"Johanna was a much better teacher then this!" Eliza hissed at Harry. Harry just nodded but didn't say anything.

"Just get the book out. It wouldn't surprise me if he purposely made a mistake." Eliza nodded.

"Mark, go and get the stuff."

"Sure," Mark shrugged.

"Helps that we've made this before." Harry snorted.

"Only because we had no other choice, along with its counterpart." The other two nodded sadly but got to work. This will be a long two hours.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"There should be a light silver vapour coming from the cauldron." The three grinned to each other, knowing that the potion was perfect. Harry and Eliza already took two vials full of the potion, not putting it past Snape to do something.

The people who got closest to perfect had a dark silver vapour while Neville's potion was a green glob of mess and Ron and Hermione's was emitting green sparks. Harry snorted at that. For all the raving about Hermione being the brightest witch of her age, she couldn't fix a simple mistake like that by adding a little more moonstone. Snape sneered at most of the cauldrons while praising Malfoy's, which was pretty much the closest one. When he got to Harry's, Snape couldn't help but make a snide comment.

"It seems, that Potter here has finally learned to open a textbook this summer while running around like a hooligan he is." Harry glared at Snape for that. When he looked at the potion, Snape tutted.

"Did you make your partners do all he work for you Mr. Potter? I'm afraid, that because it was suppose to be a _group _effort, it'll get a zero." Snape swished his wand and the potion vanished. The three of them were shaking in anger.

_"That jack ass!" _Eliza whispered furiously.

_"I know but calm down. We'll think of something." _Harry told her. Eliza suddenly got an evil smirk that made Harry and Mark step back slightly.

_"Oh yes we will. And I have a couple ideas that'll make him regreat ever doing this." _Harry and Mark nodded, not trusting their voices. They didn't hear what Snape had to say, so they just left, with their samples in their bags.

"I don't understand why you even come back here." Eliza said.

"My parents have already paid for all seven years and do you know how expensive this school is? Plus, it allows me do continue our plan." Mark nodded.

"I think that next class will suck."

"Why do you say that?" Eliza asked.

"Because of the toad." That reminded Harry of what Luna said and got out the parchment and saw some writing underneath the earlier conversation. Harry decided to wipe it later. All it had were dates and places.

_"Just say the first two dates and times and that'll get the toad off your back." _Was all it said. Harry, Eliza and Mark shared an evil smirk. This was going to be fun.

**How was it? Review so I know!**


End file.
